A New Era
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: The Marines finally realize the Straw Hats are no longer inactive, and have decided to let them know with new bounties and opponents. Takes place after Dressrosa. Luffy x Nami and Zoro x Robin later on. I don't own One Piece. If I did, this fanfic would be a separate arc.
1. The meeting

**Let's assume this happens after Dressrosa. Since the arc hasn't actually ended yet, I will not include many plot points from there, except a few minor mentions of Sabo and possibly Do flamingo and Violet. Let's hope this comes out good. It's my first One Piece Fanfic. LuNa and ZoRo**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Straw Hat Pirates in the New World. Caesar, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke as well as Law were no longer traveling with them. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing, Robin was reading, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was on lookout with Franky and Brook in the Crow's nest, and Nami was watching for other ships or strange occurrences.

All of a sudden, Luffy yelled for Sanji. The three of them in the lookout came down to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"I caught a fish!" Luffy exclaimed. He pulled on the fishing rod and a giant squid flew out of the water.

"LUFFY, IN WHAT WAY IS THAT A FISH?!" yelled Sanji.

"Aren't all sea creatures considered fish?"

"No" sighed everyone in unison.

"Well, I guess it's Calamari for dinner, Sanji! Go get started!" Shouted Luffy in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sanji.

**Meanwhile, at the New Marine HQ. A meeting was taking place. The people there were Akainu, Kizaru, Fujitora, Ryokugyu, and Sentomaru.**

"What did you want to talk to us about, Sentomaru?" asked Kizaru.

"The Straw Hat Pirates need to have updated bounties and photos on their wanted posters. We already have the pictures. They are exponentially stronger than two years ago." said Sentomaru.

"It's true." Fujitora chimed in. "I met them in Dressrosa, and they seemed very skilled."

"How skilled are we talking here?" asked Ryokugyu.

"He was able to defeat former pirate Don Chinjao, a legendary man with a previous bounty of over 500 million berries" responded Fujitora.

"Bring me their wanted posters and tell me a little more about them" said Akainu darkly.

Sentomaru laid the 9 posters out in front of the head of Absolute Justice. "Right. First is Luffy. He has mastered all 3 types of Haki, and trained with 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh over the two year disappearance. He was able to defeat a PX-5 Pacifista with a single hit because of this new power. He is also the son of Revolutionary dragon, and Second in command Sabo of the Revolutionary Army is his adoptive brother along with deceased Portgas D. Ace. The hero Garp is his Grandfather."

"Interesting" said Akainu with a wicked smile.

"Next is the Vice-Captain, Roronoa Zoro. He trained with Warlord Dracule Mihawk over the two year gap and has since mastered both Hakis, with the exception of Conqueror's."

"Next is the Navigator, Nami. She has a weapon exclusive to her and can control the weather with it. She is one of the weaker members, but is still not to be underestimated."

"Usopp, their sniper. He took on the alias of Sogeking before, but has now given it up. He has very peculiar pellets that he shoots that seem to have plant powers within them. He has improved drastically, but is still a weaker link."

"'Black Leg' Sanji, the cook. He has also mastered the two main types of Haki, and is the third strongest of the crew. On Dressrosa, he single-handedly defeated an entire gang, and was able to go head to head with Doflamingo for a short time as well."

"Tony Tony Chopper, the Doctor. Our scouts have confirmed that he is no longer just a pet. In fact, he's a zoan type and is quite strong.

"Franky, the shipright. He was an apprentice of the legendary ship builder Tom, and was a major player in the Enies Lobby incident. He is a cyborg, and is another extremely strong member. However, he cannot use Haki to our knowledge."

"Finally, is the musician, Brook. He was a member of the Rumbar Pirates 50 years ago, but after he died, he was revived thanks to a special devil fruit. He is a swordsman, and has the power of ice imbued in his blade."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Well, Gentleman," said Akainu, "I believe I have figured out what to do with this predicament."

**End.**


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2

Everyone was starting to wake up from a good night's sleep. Nami was out on the deck thinking about something. And then, for no reason, she started daydreaming about Luffy. It took about 5 seconds before she caught herself and started to blush with a shocked look on her face.

'Wh-Why am I thinking about Luffy?!' she thought flustered.

"NAMI!" shouted Luffy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nami struggled to keep her balance from almost falling over.

"Hm? What's up?" asked Luffy.

"Oh. Uh...N-Nothing!" she said, still a little red.

"Well, whatever. Do you know when we'll reach land?

"Tomorrow, since the winds aren't too strong today.

"Okay then."

They stood there for a few minutes alone, looking out to the sea.

"Hey, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Hm?"

"You told me before that you met someone important to you in the colliseum at Dressrosa. Who was it?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, it was my brother!"

"W-what?! But Ace is-"

"Not Ace. My oldest brother, Sabo. Believe it or not, I thought he died years ago, but it turns out that he's alive, and he ended up eating the flare flare fruit, too!"

"Really? Then why didn't you invite him to join us?"

"He has his own responsibilities. Apparently, he's second in command of the revolutionaries and works directly under my dad."

"Eh?! Well, if you say so." Nami was quite surprised at Luffy's decision. When he was trying to recruit her, he wouldn't accept anyone else, and kept trying until she said yes. She wondered why he wanted her of all people to sail with him.

"Luffy?"

"What is it?"

"Actually, never mind."

"If you say so."

Just then, Sanji appeared. "Nami-Swaaaaan, Robin-Chwaaaaaaan!"

"Oh, wonderful, here we go..." (reference to Soul Eater episode 3 English dub) said Nami sarcastically.

Luffy started to chuckle at Nami's remark. She smiled, smirking.

"Nami-Swan, I made you a drink!"

"Oh, thanks, Sanji, but I'm not really thirsty."

"Oh, then I'll have it." said Zoro, taking it as he walked by.

A pause.

"WHAT THE HELL, MOSS HEAD! (Marimo in English) "I made that drink for Nami!"

"The hell if I care, she said she didn't want it anyway." remarked Zoro.

By now, everyone else had gathered and started to do their usual activities. Usopp and Chopper fishing, Robin reading, Franky checking to make sure the ship was in good shape, and Brook getting knocked aside from asking Robin if he could see her panties.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Swordsman!"

"Oh please, we all know that I'm stronger than you."

"Oh, is that so? Guys, who's stronger?"

"Zoro" said everyone in unison without even looking up from what they were doing.

Just then, the mail bird flew overhead and the newspaper fell out.

Nami caught it and opened it. And 9 new wanted posters fell out onto the deck.

She bent down and examined them.

...EH?!

**End.**


	3. Bounties

Chapter 3

"What is it, Nami?" asked Luffy.

"N-New wanted posters f-for us!"

"Oh, cool!" said Zoro as everyone walked over.

They all looked.

"Show them to us, Nami" said Robin smiling.

She pulled out Luffy's. His new picture consisted of him walking forward, with his clothes swaying in a breeze, his hat covering his eyes, and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Luffy, wanted for 550 million berries!" gasped Nami.

"YES!" shouted Luffy.

Next was Zoro. He was holding his swords in his hands and mouth, the one in the right hand pointed up, and the left pointing down. He had a glare like a demon.

"Zoro, wanted for 350 million berries!"

"I'd like to see you beat that, cook." remarked Zoro.

"Just you wait, Moss Head!"

Nami pulled hers out. She had her clima-tact held up like a shield, and looked concentrated on something, as she was in a fighting stance.

"Me, wanted for 60 million berries!" she said.

"Hey, nice job Nami!" said Luffy, putting a hand on her shoulder and flashing her his signature grin.

Nami blushed, but smiled back.

Usopp was in a sniper stance, with his goggles on also looking concentrated.

"Usopp, wanted for 70 million berries!"

"Oh, great..." said Usopp. "Hey, wait, it doesn't say Sogeking?"

"Mm, no. I guess they figured out who you were after all." replied Nami.

"Double great..." said Usopp.

"Oh, here's Sanji's."

"Awesome!" yelled Sanji. "I bet I beat-"

"Wanted for 280 million berries."

Sanji was on the ground, depressed in half of a second. He still had a lower bounty than Zoro.

"Remind me again what I was waiting for?" Zoro said with a smirk.

Sanji sent a kick towards him, but Zoro simply grabbed his leg with one hand, and tossed him over his shoulder to the other side of the ship.

"What's mine, Nami?" asked Chopper energetically.

"Well, for a start, they recognized you as more than a pet this time around."

"Yay!"

"How's 170 million berries sound?" she said with a smile.

Chopper was hyperventilating from excitement. Usopp gave him an aesthetic to shut him down and make him sleep.

"Robin for 120 million."

Robin smiled.

"Franky for 240 million berries."

(You guessed it) "SUPER!"

"And Brook for 150 million."

(You guessed it again) "YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"And I guess that's..." Nami started, but stopped.

The transponder snail was going off.

"Uh, were we expecting anyone to call us?"

"No." said Sanji.

"I'll get it!" shouted Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy, don't tell them too much about-" started Usopp.

"HELLO, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Usopp's fist slammed into Luffy's head.

No response.

"Did you hear me?" asked Luffy. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time, Son of Dragon." responded an unknown caller.

Luffy froze. Only one person called him that. He started shaking in anger.

"Luffy?" asked Nami concerned.

Thoughts of Marineford flashed through Luffy's head.

"Akainu..." said Luffy in a tone that no one had ever heard him use. The whole crew stopped.

"Heh heh heh...It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Staw Hat Luffy."


	4. The Call

Chapter 4

"What gives you the right to call me?!" screamed Luffy.

"I was just asking if you liked your new bounties that I placed."

"YOU did it?" asked Luffy.

"Hey, Robin, Akainu's the current fleet admiral of the Navy, right?" asked Nami.

"Yes."

"Why's he calling us?"

"I don't know any more than you do."

After a few minutes of talking, Akainu asked Luffy something surprising.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Luffy replied.

"The scar. Does it hurt when you think about what I did at Marineford?"

Luffy was seething with rage. Zoro walked up and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Calm down." he said.

Luffy regained his composure.

"Why did you call us?" asked Luffy.

"I wanted to give you a heads up. You see, after the bounties you received, your little group is now worth almost 2 billion berries. It's incredible really, doing that with only 9 members in a pirate crew. No one has ever seen anything like it. So I was going to say that you can expect the marines you face to be stronger than before."

"So what? I'll beat every last one of them!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Akainu.

Luffy grinned. "Are you...CONCERNED about us?"

"Of course not. However, I want to make sure that you can survive, because it would be a shame if I wasn't the one who kills you. Or did you forget?"

"Hm?"

"The only reason you're alive right now is because your brother saved you and took the attack that I directed at you. I just have some unfinished business with you, is all." He started to laugh, and Luffy hung up. His face was dark, and his hat was covering his eyes. He walked towards his favorite seat on the head of the Sunny, but Nami grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Luffy, tells us about him. What's your connection with that man?"

Nami noticed a single tear fall from Luffy's face and hit the deck. She immediately regretted that she asked the question.

"That man..." Luffy started. "That man murdered my brother right in front of my eyes, gave me the scar on my chest, and to this day...is the only opponent I've ever faced who was able to completely shatter my resolve." he said darkly.

**End.**


	5. The gift

Chapter 5

Luffy told everyone about Akainu's role at Marineford. Every word just made Luffy even angrier at the man. Before they knew it, it was dinner time. In the middle of dinner, Luffy stood up to say something important.

"Guys, I want to make a toast!" stated Luffy.

"To what?" asked Franky.

"Tomorrow is a very special day. The 3rd anniversary of when we liberated Cocoyashi (hope I spelled that right) Village from Arlong and officially recruited Nami into our crew!"

"Really?!" asked Usopp.

Nami was shocked. She thought she was the only one who would remember such a momentous occasion.

"Nami was the 2nd member to join our crew originally, but she returned to her hometown while we were recruiting Sanji, the 4th to join." Luffy continued: "after learning what that jerk Arlong had done to her, I decided to kick his ass, and Nami ended up joining us for good! And to this day, I still don't regret a single action that we performed on that island. TO NAMI!"

"TO NAMI!" everyone shouted in unison.

Nami blushed. 'Oh, Luffy...' she thought. 'There's always something about him that gets to me.'

Later on, after dinner, everyone was sitting out on the deck, except for Usopp, who was on lookout. Luffy suddenly overheard Robin and Nami talking.

"You know, Robin, tomorrow's something else, too." remarked Nami.

"What?" she asked.

Nami smiled. "My birthday."

Robin smiled and told her that she only wishes her the best.

Luffy decided to get her something special. Truth be told, he had been in love with Nami for a little while now, but was waiting for an occasion like this to tell her.

"I SEE LAND!" shouted Usopp.

The ship docked and they all walked over to Nami. She was briefing everyone for resupplying.

"Luffy, this is your spending money for here." She gave him more than usual.

"Why so much?" he asked.

"Because you remembered what tomorrow is. It was sweet." she smiled.

Luffy only grinned.

He took off into town. He started looking for a jewelry shop, cause he knows Nami has expensive taste. He finally found one and went inside.

"Ah, welcome," said the owner. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Well, you see, tomorrow is a very close friend of mine's birthday. And I was thinking of telling her how I feel about her."

The owner laughed a little and smiled. "Ok. How about this? He held up a beautiful, first-rate necklace. The chain was made of pure silver, and had a single, large gem hanging off in the shape of a oval. It was a big sapphire.

"And it has a locket, too, so you can put a picture of anything you want in the two sides." He opened the sapphire and showed him.

"Great! How much?"

"50 thousand berries."

"WHAT?! I don't have that much."

"Tell you what." said the owner. "I've seen your wanted poster. You're the infamous Straw Hat Luffy, right?"

Luffy was surprised, but nodded. The owner continued.

"I know the World Gov't labeled you a first-rate criminal, but I read about some of the things that you've done. Personally, I think you're a hero of sorts. So if this friend of yours is truly that important to you, I'll let you have it for free."

"REALLY?! THANKS!" yelled Luffy.

"Sure." The owner smiled.

Luffy had a picture of him on the right side of the locket, and a picture of Nami in the left.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

And he walked back towards the Sunny with the necklace in his hand.


	6. Confession

Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night, and Luffy was having a nightmare about Marineford. He woke up sweating horribly. He sighed and went out to deck. Nami was on lookout and noticed him carrying a blanket.

'Why's he up so late?' she thought.

Luffy went over to the sink and threw some cold water on his face. He started climbing the ladder to the crow's nest. Nami simply watched on in confusion. He opened the hatch and noticed her.

"Oh, Nami." he said weakly.

She knew something was up.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just tired is all."

"Luffy, the truth."

He sighed. "I had a nightmare about Marineford and Ace." Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He sat down next to Nami on the couch.

"Oh, Luffy..." she said, worried.

"Nami, can I...sleep with you?"

"Of course."

Luckily, the couch was a pull-out, so there was plenty of room for them, but they slept close together anyway.

"Nami, I don't want those events to repeat themselves with you guys, especially you."

She blushed, but gave him a warm smile. "Luffy, I won't let them. I'll be right there beside you when you fight them."

Luffy pulled her into a tight hug. Her cheeks turned scarlet, but she returned it nonetheless, and was...comfortable in his embrace. They pulled up to each other and cuddled for the rest of the night.

They woke up just before sunrise. Nami sat up, thinking Luffy was still sleeping. She began to stand when Luffy spoke.

"Nami, wait."

"Hm?"

Nami sat back down and got back under the covers. Luffy sat up. He reached into his shorts and pulled out the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. He handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday!" he said with a grin.

"Wha-?! How did you know-"

"I heard you and Robin last night, so I decided to get you something. The chain is pure silver, and the gem's a sapphire."

She opened it, still amazed. There was a picture of Luffy and herself in there.

"Nami, I have something to tell you."

She knew what it was.

"I care about you above all of the others in the crew because...I love you."

A pause. Nami's cheeks turned a deep crimson. She smiled.

"You know what? I think I love you too, Luffy. And I love the gift. But how could you afford this?"

"Oh, I got it for free. I'll tell you later. What matters is that you like it!" he said with a grin.

"But-mmph!"

Before she knew it, Nami was locked with Luffy's lips. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, embracing each other. While this was happening, a beautiful sunrise was shining through the window into the crow's nest.


	7. Sanji

Chapter 7

**This chapter is somewhat of a comic relief chapter, and is mostly about the crew discovering their relationship. I changed the rating to M because there will be a nude scene with Luffy and Nami in chapter 8, and also a scene later on where Zoro and Sanji accidentally barge into Robin's room while she's changing. Enjoy!**

Everyone else was out on deck, and Sanji was making breakfast.

"Hey, Robin, can you go find Luffy and Nami? Tell them breakfast is ready."

Robin looked everywhere on the ship but couldn't find them. Then she climbed the ladder into the crow's nest. She opened the hatch and saw the two of them making out. They stopped and looked at Robin.

"Hey, Robin, you find them?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, they're fine. Still sleeping." She threw a lock and key towards them, smiled, winked, and closed the hatch.

Luffy stretched his hands and locked the hatch. He smiled at her and said

"5 more minutes."

She giggled and continued with him. When they were done, they changed their clothes, and Nami put the necklace around her neck. In addition, Luffy put the Straw Hat on her head. They unlocked the hatch and went down for breakfast. Robin only told Zoro about the two of them. She didn't trust anyone else to keep it a secret. Everyone was surprised to see Nami wearing Luffy's hat. But they just dismissed the thought.

After breakfast, everyone else left to go to town except for Luffy and Nami, who were sitting together on the head of the sunny with his arm around her. Zoro and Robin were on the deck reading and relaxing. Just then, Luffy let out a small burp.

"Luffy!" said Nami. "Where are your-" but stopped when she accidentally released a bigger and louder one. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

All she said was a hushed "excuse me." Zoro started laughing.

"Robin's right, you two were made for each other!"

Robin started laughing too. Luffy was cracking up. Nami started as well. They thought the relationship was a nice change for the crew.

**In town, Sanji was walking with Usopp.**

"Something was wrong before," claimed Sanji.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"When Robin found Luffy and Nami, she said they were still sleeping. But then they came down 5 minutes later. They wouldn't wake up from someone as quiet as Robin, knowing them. Maybe they were never asleep at all!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Sure," said Usopp, "but what gets me is the hat."

"What about it?"

"Sure, Luffy gives it to her to hold on to when he doesn't want it to get damaged, but she doesn't wear it out of battle casually like that."

"You're right. So?"

"So, if Robin found them at the same time, they must have been in the same room together. I saw Robin exit the Crow's nest when she called out."

"Wait a minute! Nami was on lookout last night, so she slept up there!"

"Exactly, and since Nami wore his hat, I can only think of one thing: they slept together last night and are in love..."

Sanji paused for a moment before his face turned into one of utter rage.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH MY NAMI-SWAN! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Sanji raced off towards the ship, dragging Usopp with him. The rest of the crew was already there as they were done with the errands.

Sanji arrived and landed on the deck. He was PISSED.

"What's up with you?" asked Franky.

"Sanji, it's not that big of a deal!" pleaded Usopp.

"It is to me! Where's Luffy and Nami?!"

Zoro and Robin looked at each other, realizing that Sanji figured it out.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Zoro.

Sanji lunged at Zoro and they started to fight. Just then, Luffy came out of the bathroom.

Sanji looked at him in anger.

"You bastard, you slept with Nami!"

"And?" asked Luffy, uninterested.

He grabbed Luffy by the vest and starting yelling at him.

"How dare you take my Nami-Swan away from me!"

Luffy twitched at the word "my."

"Sanji...Let go of me..."

"That should have been ME, not you!" Luffy became furious from that comment.

"Sanji! LET GO!" Luffy shouted while also releasing a wave of powerful aura and haki towards him.

Sanji immediately stopped. For the first time, he looked afraid. Luffy cleared his throat.

"What happens happens. You're going to have to live with the two of us dating, whether you like it or not! Don't you want her to be HAPPY?!

Sanji flinched. Luffy walked away slowly and climbed the ladder into the Crow's nest, where he shut the hatch and locked it.

**End.**


	8. The lesson

Chapter 8

**I kind of changed my mind. Nami is half nude in this chapter, but the full "interaction" between her and Luffy will be in Chapter 9. In addition, I'm starting on Robin and Zoro in the next chapter! Enjoy.**

After Luffy closed the hatch, he locked it and lied down on the couch/bed. He sighed.

"What a total pain in the ass. He's got some nerve!" said Luffy.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Sanji?" asked Nami as she walked towards the bed and laid down with him. She had a loose pink blouse on as her top, but was completely naked on her lower half.

"N-Nami?! You're-

"I thought you'd ENJOY me being like this!" she said in a rather seductive tone.

Luffy sighed. "Yeah, Sanji." he said resting his head on her lap. She started to run her hand through his hair.

"I mean, who does he think he is, saying something like that?!"

"What was it he said?"

"He said it should have been him who slept with you." Nami paused, then sighed.

"Hey, did you notice he's not as bad as he used to be with me?" said Nami.

Luffy was surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"I think he's only saying that because he only trusts himself when it comes to my safety."

Luffy looked at her with a questioning glance. "He's selfish."

"Don't say that. I think he's selfLESS."

"How?"

"He's always thinking of others and concerning himself with them. Granted, he does worry about me and Robin more, but he cares greatly for his friends."

"Huh. But still, I think he stepped too far out of line, this time. I'm gonna go tell him off and that he should leave you alone."

Luffy started to get up, but Nami grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She quickly pivoted on her hands and sat on top of him.

"What the- Nami, let me go!"

"Luffy, listen to me." Her tone was serious. Luffy listened and stopped struggling.

"I'm not saying that Sanji doesn't need to be disciplined sometimes. I know he can go too far occasionally. However, if you end up prying too much, he'll begin to stop trusting you as his captain. Eventually, he'll end up leaving, just like Usopp did in Water 7. And if that happened, I have a feeling that you wouldn't be able to regain his trust as easily as you did with Usopp."

Luffy froze. How could he not see that he was entirely too hard on Sanji before? Releasing his Haki? What was he thinking?!

"Nami."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go make things right and apologize to Sanji for before."

Nami smiled her warmhearted smile. "Good boy."

"WHAT?! I'm not a dog, you know!"

"I know, you're much more immature. However, you just proved to me that you are far more mature than I thought! Go set things straight, and then come back here for your reward."

"...heh heh. Okay, Nami-Swan," said Luffy.

Nami was shocked.

"You don't mind if _**I **_call you that, do you?"

Nami's lips smashed into Luffy's. "Of course not."

Luffy climbed down the ladder and looked into the kitchen. Only Sanji was there. He opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Sanji?"

"Mm?"

"Listen, I'm...sorry about before. I wasn't thinking straight. And it was idiotic of me to showcase my power. You're one of my most valuable crew members. Remember when we went to the Baratie for the first time? It took a lot of work to recruit you, and I don't want you to end up leaving just because of my actions."

Where was this coming from? Luffy actually sounded smart and considerate; TRULY considerate.

"Luffy."

"What?"

"I'm sorry too. I know I can be overprotective of Nami sometimes. I just want to make sure she's safe. I realize that she's happy with you. And since you're stronger than me, I'm sure she'll be safer with you. Plus, I can't disobey my captain."

Sanji flashed a grin to Luffy.

"But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You will protect Nami, no matter what the cost."

"Luffy smiled.

"Of course."

**End.**


	9. Trust

Chapter 9

Luffy felt relieved that Sanji came around. It was a lot easier than he originally thought. He climbed back up the crow's nest and entered. He locked the hatch behind him.

"Okay. I fixed things, Na...mi?"

Nami took her blouse off so that she was completely naked. She was laying on the bed looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"Oh, good. Now then, I promised you a reward." She got up and closed the curtains by the window.

"...Oh, that's what you meant." said Luffy. Nami face-palmed herself. Luffy started laughing. He took his vest and hat off, along with his sandles. He sat next to Nami. She pulled off his pants and underwear, and laid her head on his chest. Nami was about to kiss his neck, when Luffy stopped her.

"Before we start, Nami, I wanna say thanks. And not just for Sanji."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always advising me on the right course of action. I've always felt that you and I were meant for each other."

"In what way?"

"Beauty and The Beast. Brains and Brawn. You get the idea."

Nami simply smiled, and started laughing. Luffy started to kiss her neck and her lips. Nami was enjoying it immensely. She never really thought he would be so good at sex.

"Luffy, where did you learn how to do this?"

"Well, Ace told me about some of the techniques to use, and let's just say...I've remembered some of my dreams."

Nami started laughing and then started to kiss him too. Luffy moved in closer to her so that they were cuddled. Nami's face turned the deepest shade of red possible when Luffy's arms brushed up against her breasts while they were making out. She started letting out small moans of pleasure. They carried on for a while, and eventually fell asleep under the covers together.

Down on the deck, everyone was out relaxing and having fun, except for Robin, who had just taken a shower, and was changing.

"Hey, Cook, did you settle things with Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, we did." replied Sanji. "You know, I'm actually happy for the guy. This is just what he needs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after Ace died, he felt alone, and was not happy until Rayleigh and Jimbei helped him. I heard from Nami that he still has nightmares about Marineford occasionally. But now, he has someone there who will help him out, and be with him."

"If only you had someone like that."

"Hey, I did, albeit temporarily. Violet's in a safe place now. I only wish she could travel with us."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that even if she was here, you still wouldn't be able to help yourself."

That made Sanji mad. They started to yell at each other and fight.

"One-sword style: Great Dragon Shock!"

"Diable Jamble: Hell Memories Shoot!"

They both hit each other and went flying towards the women's quarters.

"Shit, I can't stop myself!" yelled the two in unison.

They both crashed through the door and knocked it down, landing on the carpet. Both sat up and starting rubbing their heads. When they looked around, all they saw was a half-naked Robin with no top on, covering herself, her face red, and giving them a death glare.

"A-ahhhh! Sorry, Robin!" Zoro quickly looked away. Sanji, however, was frozen, staring at her with his hearts in his eyes.

"ROBIN-CHW~"

"Mil Fleur, Gigantesco Mano, SLAP!" And with that, Sanji was sent skyrocketing out of the dorm. Robin put her bra, shirt, and vest on.

"Zoro."

Zoro was still looking away, covering his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm dressed now." Zoro opened his eyes to see the surprising sight of Robin smiling down at him.

"Huh? Aren't you mad?"

Robin chuckled. "Not at you. You quickly realized your mistake, apologized, and looked away until I was finished. Thank you. Unlike the idiot I threw out a few moments ago."

"Oh, that reminds me." said Zoro. He walked over to the smashed open part of the dorm, looked at Sanji floating face-down in the water, and said: "Looks like I was right after all, ya damn Cook!"

**End.**


	10. Fujitora

Chapter 10

**A few moments between the Robin incident.**

Nami woke up and wondered how long they had been sleeping. She looked at the clock, and noticed it was only about 2 hours. She suddenly felt her hand brush up against something. She looked under the covers and noticed it was Luffy's 'you know what'. If Nami had blushed a lot before, it was nothing compared to now. She quickly pulled her hand away. Luffy then woke up.

"Huh, Nami?"

"Eh, w-what?!"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Luffy laid his head against hers. She smiled, kissed his forehead, and started stroking his hair. She pulled her hand back for another stroke when all of a sudden, they heard a loud CRASH! Nami accidentally turned her hand into a fist, and ended up smashing it into Luffy's head, out of complete shock.

"What was that?!"

"Ugghhhhh..."

"Hm? Gah, Luffy!" Luffy was unconscious, with a huge fist-print in his skull.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry! Wake up!" She kissed him, which woke him up.

"Huh? What was that?! What happened?! "

"Let's go see." Luffy put on his vest and hat, while Nami put on her blouse and skirt, and they raced down to the deck.

All they saw was Sanji face-down in the water, a half-smashed women's quarters, and a still somewhat blushing Robin. They sighed and both said in unison:

"I think I know what happened here." Sanji climbed back up, and started to fight with Zoro over his previous remark. Nami quickly knocked them out.

"...AHHHHHHH! Half the dorm is gone!" screamed Nami.

"Oh, that's no problem," said Robin smiling. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, Franky!"

Usopp took out a stopwatch and started timing. Franky quickly started building the dorm back together. When he finished, he asked:

"How did I do?"

"20 seconds, a new record," said Usopp.

"SUUUUPPPPEEEEERRRRRR!"

"Oh, actually, lunch is ready, everyone!" said Sanji.

"Great, I'm starving!" said Luffy. They all went in the dining room and started eating. They finished rather quickly, as they were all hungry.

"Oh, by the way, Nami...?" asked Brook.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can I see your panties?" Everyone expected one of Nami's typical angry moments, but it didn't come.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." she said calmly, looking away.

"Oh? Why not?"

Still looking away, she smiled and said: "Because I'm not wearing any."

At this, everyone except for Luffy fell out of their seats, and Sanji had hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-swaaaaaan, you are too good to be true!" yelled Sanji.

Nami was laughing.

"Why not?! That's never like you, Nami!" shouted Usopp.

Nami shrugged and lied. "I guess I was just lazy. Oh, by the way, Luffy and I are gonna go into town in a few minutes. We'll be back shortly."

She and Luffy left the room. Zoro leaned over to Robin and whispered, "They totally had sex." Robin nodded.

"No doubt." she said.

Luffy and Nami were walking through town, and then Luffy noticed someone he had met before.

"HEEEEYYYY! Old man!" he shouted down the alley. Nami looked in confusion down the alley to see a single man walk down the alleyway. He was wearing a purple kimono like robe, and had a white cloak on his back. He also had a walking stick, so it appeared that he was blind. Unfortunately for the two of them, they didn't know his true identity.

"How're you doing? I haven't seen you since Dressrosa."

"Yes, it's been far too long, don't you think? Straw Hat Luffy."

"Huh? I thought you were blind? How do you know who I am?"

"My observation haki is exceptional." Luffy and Nami both gasped after that sentence.

"Now then, I've been searching for you. By order of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, I have orders to bring you in." Luffy's face turned angry.

"So, then. You're with the marines?"

"Yes." All of a sudden, marines surrounded both him and Nami.

The man unsheathed his sword and cut Luffy. However, there was no wound. Then, the man started to sheath his sword again. All of a sudden, Luffy fell to the ground and couldn't get back up.

"Argh, what's happening to me?!"

"My devil fruit. I can control gravity." Luffy gasped. The man completely sheathed his sword. The pressure on Luffy's body became so great that he coughed up blood. He could barely stay conscious.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed. She took out her climatact.

"I don't think so. Do anything, and he gets it." The man started to pull out his sword again. Nami froze with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't formally introduced myself have I? My name is Fujitora. I am a Navy Admiral."

Luffy and Nami gasped in shock. Just then, Fujitora's sword was knocked out of his hand and went spinning into the ground. The force lifted off Luffy. All he saw was a dark figure standing before him before he lost consciousness.

"Isn't that enough, Fujitora?" said the figure calmly. He sheathed a saber.

Fujitora looked surprised. "Tell me, what purpose do you have here?"

"Red-haired Shanks."

Shanks simply smirked.

**End.**


	11. Shanks

Chapter 11

**I decided to put Shanks in just because the crew hasn't met him yet. However, since Luffy is unconscious, he will not meet Shanks in time before he leaves. Enjoy!**

Nami fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Luffy was safe. Shanks looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Nami was relieved. But who was the man who saved Luffy?

Shanks turned to Fujitora.

"If you wanna fight someone, it's going to have to be me."

Fujitora smirked. "No. I'm no fool. As powerful as I am, I'm no match for you. Men, we're leaving." The marines were confused, but left without a word. Nami went over to Luffy and tried to wake him up.

"I'm afraid he'll be out for some time, miss." said Shanks. "The pressure on his body from Fujitora's attack damages his internal organs, so he won't be awake for another half-hour or so. Do you have a good doctor on your ship?"

Nami nodded. "Let's take him there, then." said Shanks. He carried Luffy and they walked back. Nami noticed he was missing an arm.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask what your name is?"

"It's Shanks."

"EH?! YOU'RE SHANKS?!"

He grinned. "Yep."

"W-well, uh, thanks for saving Luffy."

"No problem. Now it's my turn. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates." she said with a smile.

"Ah, so you're the one!"

"Hm?"

"After I left Luffy's home town, I only ever received one thing from him: a letter. He said that he beat up Arlong and that I should expect him on the grand line soon, because he recruited the best and most beautiful navigator in the whole world!"

Nami was stunned. 'Luffy...I love you.' she thought blushing and smiling. They arrived at the ship, and everyone was confused at who Shanks was.

"Ahhhh! What happened to Luffy?!" yelled Chopper.

"Which one of you is the doctor?" asked Shanks.

"Oh, uh, me." said Chopper.

"Good. His internal organs are damaged, so he may need some minor surgery." Shanks carried him into Chopper's office.

"What happened? You're not hurt too, are you Nami?" asked Sanji.

"No, I'm fine. We ran into Admiral Fujitora in town, but Shanks here saved Luffy.

"HUH?! YOU'RE SHANKS?!" said everyone in unison. "Wait a minute...ADMIRAL?!"

"Yeah, Fujitora."

"Isn't he the new one who was promoted from the world gov't's draft?" asked Robin.

"Yes, and he's very strong. However, he himself admitted that he was no match for Shanks, and left without a fight." stated Nami.

"Wow...Shanks, how strong are you?" asked Usopp.

"Well, the closest I could give you is a comparison between my haki and Luffy's. You see, I perfected my observation haki to the point where I can sense how strong someone else is." He looked at Luffy.

"Alright. Well, I could tell that Luffy's conqueror's haki is able to take out quite a large amount of opponents, am I right?"

"Yeah," said Zoro. "On Fishman Island, he took out 50,000 fishmen with it. Half of the 100,000 we faced."

"I see. Well then, I'd say mine is twice as strong. I would be able to take out all 100,000 of them."

A pause. "EH?!" yelled everyone except for Robin, because she knew how strong an emperor is.

"T-To think that there's someone who's twice as strong as Luffy." gasped Sanji.

"It almost seems unreal." said Nami.

Shanks laughed. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid I have to go."

"Already?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah. I only came here to run a quick errand, and I just happened to run into Fujitora. Doctor. What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Chopper."

"Well, Chopper, you make sure he gets the rest that he deserves." Shanks smiled.

"O-Of course!" After saying goodbye, Shanks left.

Luffy started to groan. "Ugh, what happened?" Before he knew it, he heard Nami scream his name and kiss him passionately.


	12. Luffy and Nami

Chapter 12

Luffy was stunned, but waited until she was finished.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she said.

Huh? Wait a minute! What happened to the old man?"

He knocked you out, but Shanks saved you.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"He left already. He said he was in a hurry."

"Oh. That's okay. I don't want to see him yet anyway." Luffy started to sit up.

"Hey, Luffy, you shouldn't sit up yet! There's too much pressure on your body still!" said Chopper.

"Really, Chopper, I feel fine-ugh, bleargh!" Luffy coughed up blood.

"Luffy! You're not fine! Now lay back down!" ordered Nami.

Everyone left to go to sleep, but Nami and Luffy slept together in the Infirmary. She was resting in a chair.

"Hey, Nami?" he said late at night.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for always being there for me."

Nami sighed. "But Luffy, that's the problem. I feel like I'm not always there for you."

"Huh?"

"Over these past two and a half years, I feel like everyone has gotten so much stronger but me. I increased my knowledge of the weather in order to use the climatact more effectively, but all of you learned new skills and everything. I feel like I'm not the strongest woman to be by your side."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Don't say that. Nami, it doesn't matter to me if you're not the strongest in the crew. There are pirates out there who only take the strongest for their crew without any concern for their background. Those people make me sick. Remember, I picked each and every one of you personally, and if that means that we're not the strongest in the world, then so be it. I'd rather have a weak crew that I can rely on than a strong crew who could betray me out of distrust."

Those were some of the most beautiful words Luffy has ever said. But still, she felt insecure.

"Luffy, how can you trust me after leaving you at Arlong Park?"

"Do you remember what I said last week? I said you joined after that incident. Some of the others might feel like that, but not me. I always felt that you never left in the first place. You were always the second one to join, Nami. Back when we were fighting Buggy."

"That's sweet, Luffy, but-"

"I think of you as the strongest member of the crew."

Nami froze. "W-Why?!"

"Because you came back with us."

"But Usopp did too! Why is my incident worth more to you?"

"Because Usopp isn't from Water 7." Nami gasped and held her hand over her mouth with tears starting to form.

"Nami, what you did took guts. Your village was subjugated under Arlong's rule for a long time. It was finally liberated, and for the first time in about 10 years, you could live in your village peacefully. But, you chose to leave your hometown for mere pirates like us."

"Luffy...Thank you."

"Hey, don't cry." He stretched his hands, wrapped them around her, and pulled her onto the bed. He wiped the tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much." said Nami. They fell asleep making out and cuddling.

Outside, Robin smiled at hearing Luffy's encouragement. She blushed when she thought of Zoro. 'I think I'll ask him...how he feels about me.'

**End.**


	13. Zoro and Robin

Chapter 13

Zoro had always been a little uneasy around Robin. He trusted her completely, so it wasn't that kind of an issue. She wondered what it was about him. And the other day, when they broke the women's quarters, he was embarrassed about seeing her topless. She wondered if it was because he had a crush on her. She had one on him, though she would never admit it to anyone but him, and maybe Nami or Chopper.

'Actually, not Chopper, he wouldn't keep it a secret.' she thought. Zoro happened to be on lookout that night, because Luffy and Nami were in the infirmary together. She climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch. He was still awake, surprising enough.

"Oh, Robin."

"Zoro." She sat down next to him. "Anything interesting out there?"

"No. It's been pretty boring." Zoro decided to make his move on her. "Until you came along that is."

Robin blushed and was utterly shocked. Does he really-?

"Zoro. What do you think of me?"

"In what way do you mean?"

"Have you...ever thought of me as more than a friend?"

Zoro's face turned red. "Yes, I have." he said quietly. "Why?"

"Because I...believe I am in love with you." Zoro looked at her, surprised.

"You have always backed me up in battle and we have a strong relationship through other mannerisms as well. But recently, you and I have become much closer sharing secrets with each other. The others think that Luffy and Nami have been together for only a short time. But we know more about that than anyone else. They have been together for some time now."

"And why is that? Why did you choose me of all people to share this secret of ours with?"

"Because you were the most trustworthy candidate. Usopp and Chopper would be too excited about it. Franky and Brook would get too far ahead of themselves in terms of engagement, marriage, and the like. And Sanji... Well, you know. He was furious before when he first learned."

"But Luffy put him in his place quite forcefully."

"Yes, but he apologized afterwards. I suspect Nami made him."

"Hah. Makes sense. He isn't too good at figuring things out."

Silence. "Oh, by the way, this is for you." He handed Robin a beautiful collection of red and white roses.

She gasped. "Where did you-?"

"I asked Nami if I could take a few off of her bushes to give them to you. So only the three of us know about you and me."

"That's good, but you know Sanji will be angry again when we tell everyone. Especially this time. I've always been much nicer to him then Nami, and he and you despise each other."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Now then...you said that you love me?"

"Yes." she said blushing.

"I do too. Oh, and...you look cute when you blush." She pulled him into a kiss that lasted for a while before they gasped for air.

"Zoro, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight? Nami and Luffy slept up here with each other the first night that they fell in love. Let's make it a tradition." she said seductively.

"If you insist." he said in the same tone. Things progressed rather fast, as they were both naked and cuddling by the end of the night. Ironically, as Nami and Luffy confessed with the sun and daytime sky looking over them, Zoro and Robin confessed with the moon and stars watching.

**End.**


	14. Black Leg Sanji

Chapter 14

**Of course, Sanji's the one to find the two of them. You're gonna love this. ;)**

Robin and Zoro slept late, like REALLY late. They missed breakfast, and it was almost noon. They were still naked, and Robin was laying her head on Zoro's while he was buried in her chest. They finally woke up.

"Morning." said Zoro smiling.

"Ah, Good Morning Zoro." replied Robin.

All of a sudden, they heard Sanji from the lower deck calling for them.

"Shit, we have to leave before he finds us!" yelled Zoro.

"No, he needs to see this and realize that this can happen in life." said Robin.

"Sanji, Zoro was on lookout last night, so he must be in the crow's nest." said Nami, sitting on Luffy's lap.

Sanji thought for a moment. Robin was nowhere to be seen either. Come to think of it, the exact same thing happened the day Luffy and Nami fell in love. Could they be-?

Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it into cinders. His hands clenched into fists. He started walking towards the ladder.

"That son of a bitch." said Sanji in an enraged tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I'm going to slaughter him if he-" he trailed off.

He slowly climbed up the ladder. "Nami." he said.

"Mm?"

"Go check the women's quarters for a sec." She went and came out.

"Was the bed messed with?"

"No."

"I see." Sanji's hair almost turned red. His legs started to light on fire.

"Oh no." laughed Luffy. "I hope Zoro has his swords nearby.

They all looked at him in confusion.

As soon as Sanji opened the hatch, he saw one thing: a naked Robin and Zoro in the same bed, with Zoro smirking at him.

"Oh, hey, cook. What's up?"

A pause.

"**YOU PIECE OF-"**

"Sanji." said Robin calmly.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid this was my idea." she said smiling.

"Hey, do you hear something?" asked Nami, laying on top of Luffy bridal-style.

Sanji was falling from the nest and landed on the deck, face-down.

"S-Sanji?" asked Brook. "Are you-"

Sanji was pounding his fist on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

"**ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN, WHYYYYYYYYYY?!**

"...Never mind." said Brook.

Nami simply smirked, and shouted up to the nest. "Are you two gonna be down for lunch?"

"We'll be right down!" said Robin. Everyone smiled. Nami had told them about Zoro's flower gift last night after dinner.

"So then, I guess he got her, hook, line, and sinker!" said Franky.

"SUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" Everyone laughed.

**End.**


	15. Nami

Chapter 15

Robin and Zoro climbed down from the nest and everyone went into the dining hall. Luffy started to carry Nami in.

"Hey, Luffy, can I walk for a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure, how come?" he asked, putting her down.

"Oh, it's just that my leg is asleep, and I need to wake it up. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He went into the dining hall. Nami was alone on the deck now. She lied to Luffy. Her leg was fine. It was her stomach that had been causing her problems lately. Her stomach groaned, and she clutched it.

"I hope it's nothing serious..." she worried. She went into the dining hall. Apparently, her stomach had listened, because it didn't hurt as much when she was with everyone. Sanji noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"Hey, Nami, aren't you hungry? You didn't even eat breakfast this morning. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I just don't feel like eating today. I...I'm going outside for some fresh air." She left the room. Robin narrowed her eyes. She noticed right as Nami was closing the door that she was clutching her stomach.

'She said she's not hungry, and I can tell she wasn't lying.' thought Robin. 'I wonder, could she be...?'

Nami stumbled over to the railing of the ship. She started to sweat and breathe heavily.

"God, what's up with...me...?" She threw up over the side of the ship, and slid down to the ground. She started to hyperventilate. Robin had summoned an ear and eye on the outside of the ship to keep watch on Nami. She stood up and ran out of the dining hall after seeing what happened.

"Robin?" asked Zoro.

Robin ran to Nami's side and started talking to her.

"Breathe, Nami. Calm down." she said.

Nami started to gain control over her breathing again.

Everyone ran outside to see the commotion.

Nami stood up and threw up again over the side.

"That's right. Let it all out." she was rubbing Nami's back.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy. He ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

Nami only unleashed a huge belch.

"Oh, you only ate too much! No wonder you're not hungry!"

Nami somehow found the strength to knock him across the ship.

"This is serious, Luffy!" said Robin. Nami burped again, feeling pain in her chest now.

"Chopper! Get your examination table ready for Nami!" As for the rest of you, you are to stay out. The only ones allowed in are Chopper, Nami, myself, and Luffy!" ordered Robin.

Robin carried Nami into the Infirmary. Luffy started to follow.

"Luffy..." said Nami.

"What is it?"

"Wait out here...for a few minutes...before...coming in." she gasped.

"...Alright." he said. "Feel better."

Robin placed Nami on the table and closed and locked the door. Chopper took a cloth and started wiping Nami's forehead.

"Chopper." said Robin.

"Hm?" he asked.

"...I want you to have Nami take a pregnancy test." she said.

He froze. "You think Nami's pregnant? So soon?"

"They've been together longer than you think. Zoro and I actually kept their relationship a secret for a while. Nami, how many times have you had sex with Luffy?"

Nami was finally calming down and caught her breath.

"2," she said. "Once on my birthday, the second time after he apologized to Sanji for me."

"Was either time unprotected?" asked Chopper.

"The second. The first was mostly a make-out session after he gave me a birthday present."

"Okay. That was a about 2 weeks ago as I remember. I'll get the test ready. If you need it, the bathroom's over there." Chopper went in the back room of the doctor's office.

"Robin?"

"Mm?" She pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"If I am pregnant...what do we do?"

There was a pause.

"It depends. Would you want to keep it?"

"Absolutely. I just don't know how everyone would be affected by it. If we ever get into fights, our abilities would be limited. I wouldn't be able to fight, and you guys would have to protect me."

"We would need someone to stay on the ship with it."

Chopper returned and commenced the test. He left to analyze it after a few minutes and returned.

"It'll take about an hour before the results are confirmed. For now, stay here and rest. Oh, and Luffy can come in now."

Robin opened the door. "Luffy." She waved him in. He walked in and sat next to Nami. Robin once again closed and locked the door.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes. Luffy, I may be...pregnant."

A pause.

"Oh? Really?"

"A-Are you angry?"

"No, why would I be? I could never get angry at you, Nami. For two reasons: one, I don't EVER want to hurt your feelings. And two, IF I got mad at you, I'd probably be stuck in here in a body cast for a month and a half!"

Nami, Robin, and Chopper laughed.

"Nami, I'd be thrilled if we were going to have a child. I'd love you that much more."

Nami hugged him. "Thank you, Luffy." She blushed. Time passed, and Luffy simply sat with her, stroking her hand.

"Okay. An hour has passed. I'll be back." said Chopper. Everyone held their breath.

Chopper returned after a minute. "Nami." he started.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"...Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

**End.**


	16. The News

Chapter 16

They were silent for a minute, before Luffy shouted "Alright!" and pulled Nami into a kiss. Robin and Chopper smiled.

"So when do we find out if it's a girl or boy?" asked Nami.

"You'll start showing in a few months, I could tell you then."

"You know what? This island is pretty big, and there's a city here, so why don't we stay here for a while?" suggested Robin.

"Alright." said Luffy.

"Nami, you can go, but be careful. If anything doesn't feel right, come see me." said Chopper.

"Of course." said Nami. Luffy and Robin helped her out. They sat down on their usual chairs on the deck. The day was gorgeous, not a cloud in the sky, but not hot, simply warm. Everyone crowded around them. Nami sat on Luffy's lap again. Robin went and sat down with Zoro, laying her head against his shoulder.

"So? What's going on with Nami?" asked Usopp.

Nami smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

A pause.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" yelled everyone in unison.

"Nami-swan, tell me it isn't true!" cried Sanji.

"It is."

"Told you they had sex." Franky whispered to Brook, who simply nodded, shocked.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" asked Zoro.

"We'll know in a few months." said Luffy.

"MONTHS?!" yelled Usopp.

"That's how long pregnancy spans, Usopp. However, we've decided to stay here for a while, until we know the gender. Nami needs to take it easy."

"Fine with us." said everyone.

"Oh, Nami." said Chopper.

"Mm?"

"If you don't mind, I'd llike you to sleep in the Infirmary for the next few days, until you're truly better. Can't be certain something won't happen."

"Right." said Nami.

Later on, after dinner, Luffy said he was going to buy a few things. He came back to the ship about 30 minutes later, carrying a bag.

"What's in the bag, Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Two things." he replied. Everyone was out on the deck.

"First..." he pulled out a stunning yellow dress that Nami could only dream of having.

"A dress for Nami."

"Huh?! For me?!"

"Now that you're pregnant, Nami, you're gonna wanna wear some more comfortable clothes. They have more than just this, we could go back tomorrow and look."

"Aww, and yellow's my favorite color! Thank you, Luffy!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What else?" asked Robin. "You said there was two things."

"Oh yeah. This one's for me. The store had a section exclusively for captain's coats, so I got this red one!" Luffy pulled out a pristine crimson cloak that he put on his shoulders and wore like a cape (The same one in Unlimited World Red).

"Well, well! Now you really look like a captain!" said Robin.

Luffy laughed triumphantly.

**Later that night:**

Everyone was in their respective sleeping areas. The boys in their quarter, Robin and Zoro in the Crow's nest, and Luffy and Nami in the Infirmary.

"Hey, Luffy." said Nami.

"Mm? They were both in the bed in the back room, because it was big enough for 2. Nami and Luffy were topless.

"Do you hope it's a boy or girl?"

"A girl."

"Oh? How come?"

"One of me is enough. I hope she has your personality and looks, but my hair color, and especially my resolve and determination."

"...That would be the perfect child." said Nami smiling. She pulled Luffy closer, and he rested his head on her chest. She had her head on his head.

"What should we name it?"

Luffy thought for a moment.

"If it's a boy, then Ace."

Nami was surprised, and then smiled.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Rose."

"I love it, but why?"

"Dunno. Some names just sound...right."

They fell asleep in each others' arms.

"Zoro?" asked Robin, upstairs.

"Hm?"

"Would you ever like to have a child with me?"

"Of course, eventually. But right now, we should worry about Luffy and Nami's kid first."

She kissed Zoro, and fell asleep with him. He wrapped his arm around her, so that it was covering her breasts.

"Are you comfortable like this?" asked Zoro.

"I don't think I could be any more comfortable, love."

**End.**


	17. A Girl

Chapter 17

It had been 4 months since that night. No one has changed. They have all stayed on the island, but were planning to leave today. Nami was now showing that she was pregnant, and her and Luffy were deeply in love. Zoro and Robin had gotten more serious as well, although Robin wasn't pregnant. Only minor marines have been stationed in the town, as Kong, the Commander-in-Chief of the Navy and Akainu's boss, didn't want to disturb the peace there.

Luffy and Nami were now sleeping in the women's quarters, as they gave the Crow's nest to Robin and Zoro, who moved up there.

Luffy opened and closed his eyes a few times. It was only 8:00 in the morning. Nami was not awake yet. He noticed her stomach was much bigger than it used to be.

"Has it already been 4 months?" he sighed, smiling. He put his hand lightly on Nami's stomach. With that, Nami woke up.

"Oh, morning, sweetheart." She noticed Luffy's hand on her. She blushed and smiled warmly. She kissed his forehead.

"Chopper told me last night after you went to bed that we find out today." Luffy grinned.

"Really?!" Nami was thrilled, and pulled Luffy into a passionate kiss.

"You ready?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah."

Nami put her yellow dress on, Luffy his regular clothes, as well as his cloak.

Everyone was already out on deck.

"Well, well, look at you two!" said Zoro. Robin was laying her head on him.

"You're so cute together." Robin smiled. Nami blushed, Luffy grinned.

"Chopper!" Luffy called. He walked out. "We wanna know! We're supposed to leave today!"

"Already?! It's only 8:00 in the morning!"

"We've been waiting for months, though." said Nami.

"Well, all right. Come on in." Chopper began to perform the tests and ultrasound on Nami. They waited excitedly for a few minutes, until Chopper shouted happily.

"Congratulations, you two! It's a girl!" yelled Chopper.

"YEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Luffy. He kissed Nami deeply.

"Heh heh...were you two hoping for a girl?" asked Brook.

"Mm Hm." said Nami smiling.

"Oh, have you two decided on a name yet, by the way?" asked Usopp.

"Monkey D. Rose." said Luffy.

"Wow, good name." said Franky.

"So, Nami, in 5 months, you'll have a child."

"Thank you Chopper." she smiled warmly.

"Hey, Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"What?"

"Are you two ever gonna-?"

"Not right now, but yes."

"Moss head, you bastard! If you ever get Robin-Chwan-" Zoro threw him into the men's quarters and locked it from the outside.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone laughed.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

**End.**


	18. The Game

Chapter 18

**One thing I forgot to mention last time is that Luffy and Nami consider each other spouses, so they refer to themselves sometimes as a husband or wife.**

"Alright, Luffy, I suppose we're taking the most dangerous path again?" asked Usopp.

"Absolutely not." stated Luffy.

"I thought so-WAIT, WHAT?! REALLY?! FOR ONCE?!"

"For more than just once, Usopp. Nami is pregnant, and I can't risk her safety, or Rose's safety. So until she's back to normal, however long it takes, we go out of our way to protect her." Luffy had a serious face on.

"How sweet." Robin smiled. "It seems some things mean more than adventure to you."

"Someone who doesn't consider his woman's safety and needs as the top priority doesn't deserve to have a wife, let alone someone as great as Nami." Luffy said rather quickly.

"Hey, that was my line to him!" said Sanji.

"To who?" asked Nami, confused.

"That bastard at Thriller Bark, the lion jerk who wanted to marry you. I think his name was Absalom."

"Huh?! You said that to him?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, I could tell he only loved Nami for her looks, not her personality, so I said that, and then kicked his ass around their church. How did you hear it?"

"Ah, when I had absorbed everyone's shadows, I was heading out to fight Oz, but got lost along the way, but I ended up hearing your voice after I passed the church." responded Luffy.

"How sweet." said Nami, smiling.

"Okay." said Luffy. "It's time to have some fun cause I'm bored. SANJI! FOOD! BROOK! MUSIC! FRANKY! ROBOT DEMONSTRATIONS! ROBIN! ...Actually, never mind. You and Zoro do whatever. USOPP! CHOPPER! CATCH SOME FISH! NAMI! SEX!"

Nami and Sanji simultaneously hit him over the head. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we play truth or dare without the dare aspect?" asked Robin.

"So, just tell truths about one another. That sounds stupid." said Luffy.

"Actually, it sounds rather fun. YOHOHOHO!" said Brook.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's play!" said Luffy. They all sat in a circle with a bottle for spinning.

"Whoever it lands on asks someone of their choice a question. If they don't respond truthfully, they're eliminated. We go to the last person."

"Wait, how do you know if we're lying?" asked Usopp.

"Franky has lie detection gear." said Robin.

"Figures." said everyone in unison.

"Alright, let's start!" said Robin. She spun the bottle. It landed on Chopper.

"Alright...Luffy! How long ago did you decide that you fell in love with Nami?"

"Hmm...I'd say from when I found out from Nojiko that she was collecting all of the money to save her village! People like that leave a powerful message with me!"

"He's telling the truth!" said Franky. Next, the bottle landed on Usopp.

"Alright, Robin!"

"Mm?"

"Why is your skin so much lighter now that it was before our separation?"

"Do you have any idea how much time I spent in Alabasta, Usopp? It takes a while to get back to normal after being used to the sun."

"She's good." said Franky. The bottle spun once again...

**End.**


	19. The Final Question

Chapter 19

It landed on Zoro.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this! Cook, if Violet were here, would you stay loyal to her?!"

"Of course." said Sanji calmly.

"Liar!" said Franky. His gear was sounding an alarm.

"WHAT?!" screamed Sanji.

"You're eliminated," said Robin. Sanji got out of the circle, angry.

It landed on Franky next.

"Nami! When did YOU decide you loved Luffy?"

Everyone 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' over this one. Nami blushed.

"It was when Luffy smashed all of my old maps back in Arlong Park. Why did you get so angry over that, anyway?" asked Nami.

"Because on the desk was a pen stained with blood from you writing so much at Arlong's mercy." said Luffy. "It made me furious."

Nami gave him a smooch on the cheek. "Thanks." Luffy grinned.

It landed on Luffy. "Ah, Zoro. Do you plan to defeat Hawk-eye before or after I become Pirate King?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll defeat him all the same." said Zoro. No lies detected.

They went through more questions, and eventually, only Robin and Luffy were left.

"Last one, Robin. Do you ever regret joining us?" Luffy smirked.

"No." said Robin. Franky's alarm went off. Everyone gasped, even Robin.

"I know you better than yourself. Even after we saved you at Enies Lobby, I could tell you regretted joining us because you never wanted to inflict a burden of that magnitude on us, ever. So I win."

Robin smiled. "Not quite yet." Luffy looked up. "I may be eliminated, but if you don't answer my one last question truthfully, then no one wins."

"What is it?"

"If Nami once again needed 100 million berries to save her village from a crisis, how would you help?"

Everyone was silent. Nami was surprised at the question. Everyone stared intently at Luffy, who pulled his hat over his eyes and folded his arms.

"...I would turn myself into the Navy and give Nami the reward money." he said quietly.

A pause. Tears started to form in Nami's eyes.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. She threw herself onto him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened! Franky, he's lying, right?!" No alarms.

"H-He's telling the truth..." said Franky. "He won..."

"But, Luffy...Why?" asked Nami, crying.

"Don't cry, Nami. I wouldn't mind if I was put in level six of Impel Down. I wouldn't even mind if I had a public execution, like Roger did, as long as I died knowing that I helped you."

Nami threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Guys, let's let them be. They're having a moment." said Zoro. They all went inside the ship.

"Luffy, promise me...you'll never leave me." said Nami.

"...Alright. I promise." Nami kissed him so passionately that he was thrown onto his back with her on top of him.

"Aw, look at them!" said Chopper from inside the dining hall.

"That bastard!" I'll kill him!" yelled Sanji. Zoro restrained him.

"Dude, they've been together for 5 months now, and you're still not over it?" asked the swordsman.

"How can I?! It's Nami-swan after all!"

"Shut up!" Zoro knocked him out cold. Just then Robin kissed Zoro. When she pulled away, he smiled.

"Would you like to join me?" asked Robin.

"Sure." said Zoro.

**End.**


	20. Early

Chapter 20

Robin and Zoro were having sex in the Crow's nest. Before he knew it, she took out her massive breasts and he was smothered by her. Meanwhile, on the deck, Nami sat up after kissing Luffy for almost 10 minutes straight.

"Ah, Nami, that was great." She smiled seductively.

"You still hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not here. They've been watching us." Nami blushed.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?" She quickly got up and pulled Luffy into the dining hall.

"We'll be in the bedroom." said Luffy. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hm? Where's Zoro and Robin?" asked Nami.

"Sex in the Crow's nest." said Franky. Sanji shot awake.

"Oh, no they're not!" Sanji was about to run out the door when Franky knocked him out again.

"Let them have their fun." said Franky.

Nami and Luffy went to the women's quarters where they slept, and laid on the bed together. They both took their clothes off and were making out once again. Luffy started to caress her breasts. She moaned.

"Another reason I hope Rose looks like you: these. If she becomes as beautiful as you, Nami, she'll find her husband easily. Or rather, maybe they'll find her."

Nami smiled and nodded

"Mmph, OW!" shouted Nami.

"What's wrong?"

"L-Luffy, the baby is already kicking. Maybe I'm due earlier than we thought."

"Let's go see Chopper." Nami put her clothes back on, and Luffy carried her out.

"Hey! Chopper!" called Luffy.

"Hm? What is it?" he responded.

"Nami thinks she's due early!" Chopper led them to the infirmary.

"WHAT?! YOU FELT A KICK ALREADY?!"

"Keep it down!" said Nami. "Can you perform another screening on me?"

"Alright." Chopper performed the ultrasound again, and saw that the baby was already a little bigger than before.

"Okay, I'd say the baby will be due in about 3 months, now. So you're early by 2."

"Wait, does that mean that she'll be premature?" asked Luffy, worried.

"I highly doubt it. She's quite healthy. And, as a matter of fact, because of the size of Nami's breasts, the baby will have plenty of milk. Sorry I said that."

"Oh, not at all! It's the truth, anyway!" said Nami, her face red.

"I know that better than anyone! Ha ha ha ha OWCH!" Luffy's head was smashed by Nami's fist.

"We don't talk about this here, Love." said Nami innocently.

"Y-Yes, Dear."

Up in the Crow's nest, Robin stopped for a second. She was completely naked now.

"Well, how about that?"

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I just overheard Chopper. He said Nami is due 2 months early." Zoro grinned.

"Well, well, remind me to congratulate them. Now then, where were we?" Zoro started sucking on her breasts again. She moaned. She started kissing him passionately.

**End.**


	21. Akainu and Fourth Gear

Chapter 21

"I see land!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh, cool!" said Luffy. He and Nami were sitting in the lounge chair instead of his usual seat on the head of the sunny. Nami was currently 5 months pregnant, and was due in 2 months.

"Alright." started Nami. "We're not staying here as long as the last island, so don't get too comfortable. Luffy and I will go into town and find out a few things. Zoro and Robin, you guys can stay here if you want. Usopp and Franky, tools. Sanji, food. Chopper, medicine. Brook, I don't care."

"YOHOHOHO!"

"Actually, Nami, it would be better if you stayed here." said Luffy.

"Huh? Why? I have you, don't I?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything in town to hurt you. If there's marines here? I want you to stay."

"Well, alright then." Everyone went off into town. After Luffy got something to eat, he decided to look around for a bit. Eventually, he noticed that he was the only one outside.

"Where's Luffy? He's not here yet?" asked Sanji. Everyone else had already returned to the ship.

"No, he must be exploring." said Nami. Back in town, Luffy was wandering around.

"Where did everybody go?"

"They went into a safety lock-down procedure, Straw Hat." Luffy turned around to see none other than Akainu standing in his path.

"W-Why are you here?!"

"I told you that I would not be satisfied unless I killed you myself. Although, at this point, I suppose I'm doing you a favor."

"What do you mean?!"

"More bodies are piling up on your conscience. I killed Ace two years ago, and now, a member of your crew." Luffy froze. "While they were all in town, there was a single woman left. I knew she was important to you, so I killed her. That navigator of yours, I believe her name was Nami. Now, after I'm through with you, you won't have to deal with the pain of loss anymore."

"Y-You...k-killed her? Both of them?"

"Hm? Oh, right. She was pregnant I suppose. Probably with your child. So, yes. And that's the end of that."

Luffy was boiling with hatred. He needed to fight Akainu right now. But was he strong enough? A voice in his head was telling him to say two words that would decide the match.

"...Fourth...Gear..." said Luffy quietly. His body turned red with the second gear aura, but it didn't hurt as much. Black steam lines were coming off instead of grey ones. He felt his power surging. He hardened his arm and faster than the eye could see, he smashed Akainu in the stomach.

"Tell me...Does it hurt? That scar I just gave you?" Luffy pulled his arm back again. "Third Gear. Gum Gum...Giant Red Hawk!" Luffy aimed for his chest. It pulverized him with such force and speed that Akainu didn't have time to react.

"And that's that." said Luffy, throwing his own words back at him.

"You've...done nothing. All you defeated was a copy...a clone." Akainu melted and disappeared. Luffy's powers deactivated. He fell to the ground and tears started to stream down his face. "Nami..." he mumbled, barely audible.

"My God, what's taking him so long?!" asked Usopp.

"I'm gonna go look for him. Robin, come with me." said Nami. They walked through the town looking for Luffy until they saw him, sitting on the ground. Nami walked up to him.

"Luffy?" she asked. No response. "Luffy!" He slowly looked up, his face stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot. He was a wreck.

"L-Luffy! What's wrong?!"

"...Na...mi?" he asked, confused. He started to hyperventilate.

"Hrrt!" he said as he grabbed his chest in pain. He passed out.

"LUFFY! Robin, help me get him to the ship!" They carried him back hurriedly.

"Chopper! Help Luffy! He's barely breathing!"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" They rushed into the infirmary and Chopper started listening to Luffy's heartbeat.

"He passed out from a major trauma or shock...OH NO!"

"What is it?!" screamed Nami.

"He's had a heart attack!"

**End.**


	22. The Dream

Chapter 22

A HEART ATTACK?! FROM WHAT?!" screamed Nami.

"I don't know! But we have to get air in him fast! Grab the oxygen mask!" While Chopper was performing procedures, everyone was outside trying to calm Nami down.

Meanwhile, Luffy was having a dream:

_"Hm? What am I doing? Where am I?"_

_"Ah, Straw Hat." Luffy turned around._

_"Arlong?" he asked._

_"Tell me, what was that pathetic breakdown of yours about?"_

_"But I thought Nami was..."_

_"You tried so hard to save Nami from my grasp, and succeeded. Then, you almost lose her for good. What's wrong with you?! Did our struggle mean nothing to you?!" Arlong disappeared and Crocodile took his place._

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Crocodile?"_

_"You kept ignoring my threats, telling me you would succeed, no matter how hopeless it was. And you did. You defeated me. But now one man's lies have turned your mind upside down? You disappoint me." Crocodile disappeared._

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Eneru?"_

_"You tried so hard to save your friends. Against all odds, you defeated me, while I was at maximum power, no less. Now, your mind is wavered and your friend could have died if he had actually decided to kill her. That's not the man I used to see. You __**used **__to be a threat. Not like this, you're not." Eneru disappeared._

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Pigeon-guy?"_

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Moriah?"_

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Kuma?"_

_"Straw Hat."_

_"Poison guy?"_

_"Akainu?"_

_"Hody?"_

_"Doflamingo?"_

_"Old man?"_

_All of Luffy's past opponents were talking down to him as if he were a shadow of his former self._

_"Luffy."_

_"Huh? Sabo?"_

_"What's up with you? You finally have a wife, and yet she could have died after only 6 months of being together? Listen. What you do is your business. It doesn't matter if you explore the town. But you have to keep an eye on her."_

_"But Zoro and Robin-"_

_"She's not their responsibility. They have their own relationship, and you have yours. If this ever happened again, I would wager the enemy would take the opportunity rather than lie about it. If there's one thing I learned from Dragon, it's don't take any chances when dealing with a powerful enemy, especially someone like Sakazuki. You better have listened well."_

Luffy slowly woke up.

"Luffy? You're awake already?"

"Y-Yeah. Chopper, where's Nami?"

"Out on deck. Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I'll go myself." Luffy got a pair of crutches and Chopper helped him out.

Everyone else noticed him.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami. "I was worried sick about you!" She hugged him tightly. Luffy's face was solemn.

"Nami. I-I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About not taking you with me. It would have been safer, and I never would have listened to him."

"Hm? Listen to who?"

"Oh, uh, I'll tell you later. I don't wanna talk about it right now." Nami raised her eyebrow, then shrugged.

"I'm just happy you're safe." She planted a kiss on his lips.

**End.**

**Personally, I think this is getting good, but I want to know what you guys think. If you want to, please leave a review!**


	23. The Two Couples

Chapter 23

**This chapter is mostly sex between the two couples. The first half a page is Luffy explaining to Nami. The rest is, well, you know ;-) Enjoy!**

Everyone had finished dinner and was out on the deck. Luffy was laying on his and Nami's bed, resting. He heard the door open.

"Um, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Mm?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I want to know what happened to you."

"Oh...alright. But you can't tell everyone. Promise?"

"I was only gonna tell Chopper so he would know why."

"Fine. But that's it." Luffy sighed. Nami laid next to him, worried. "I ate at a restaurant, then left. I went to look around for a bit, but I was the only one there. The town had become a ghost town. And then...Akainu appeared."

Nami's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Well, it was a clone, not the real one, but yes. He told me that while everyone was in town, he appeared on the ship and...and..." Luffy started to sob. "Killed you and Rose."

Nami gasped. "Oh, Luffy..." she said sweetly. She pulled him close to her and held him tightly.

"I ended up beating him with fourth gear, but-"

"Fourth Gear?"

"Yeah, I'll show you sometime. Anyway, I beat him and collapsed on the ground because I thought that I failed to protect you. Then you walked up. I was so shocked to see you alive that I...fell asleep."

"...Luffy, you didn't fall asleep! You had a freaking heart attack!"

"Oh...really? Oh well. What matters is that you're alive!" Nami face-palmed herself. But then, Luffy kissed her right on the lips. Nami moaned. He reached for her dress straps and looked at her questioningly. Nami gave him her seal of approval. He slipped off her dress, exposing her shapely breasts and beautiful vagina.

"Still as beautiful as ever." he sighed, burying his face in her breasts. She pulled the covers over them and cuddled. He started rubbing her pussy with his hand, making Nami moan even more.

Everyone had already gone to sleep at this point; except Zoro and Robin, who were once again having sex in the Crow's nest.

"You know, we have sex a lot more often than Luffy and Nami. You're always hornier than her too, Robin." commented Zoro as he was caressing Robin's breasts.

"Would you like me to change, Love?" she said seductive!y.

"Hell no." Zoro smiled. Robin laughed.

"Hey, how soon do you-"

"When Rose is two months."

"Ok. Just checking." They continued. Robin started to suck on his cock. They went on for a while until something started to build up in Robin's throat. Zoro took himself out of her.

"Robin, Are you okay-"

"BUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!"

Zoro blinked, dumbfounded.

"E-Excuse me. Sorry. Big dinner. Hm? What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's just..."

"Haven't you ever heard a lady burp before?"

"Not like that."

Robin laughed, blushing. "And what does this make you think about me?"

"It turns me on."

Robin giggled. "Well, sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have any more in me right now."

"Doesn't matter. You turn me on with or without your talent."

"Wonderful."

They ended up falling asleep, embracing each other.

**End.**

**The reason I put the Robin scene in there is because, well, it turns me on too. And actually, there aren't any fanfictions out there that has Robin herself burp in them anyway. This was a means to an end to spice up their relationship. Please don't get mad at me.** **Still looking for reviews!**


	24. The Fight

Chapter 24

"Hey! Breakfast!" called Sanji.

"You wanna go?" asked Robin.

"Nah." responded Zoro.

Luffy opened his eyes. "Nami?"

"Stay here." They both embraced tightly again.

Robin layed on her back, forgetting that she was naked.

"What's the weather like today?"

" The newspaper said it would be sunny, but not humid. Sounds nice."

"Alright then. I'll stick to a bikini."

"Sanji?"

"Forget about him. You'll just lock him up or something. It's your specialty." Zoro laughed.

"Luffy, what's the weather like today?"

"Sunny with no humidity."

"Then I guess I'll wear a loose dress today."

"And Sanji?"

"Zoro will lock him up or something. It's his specialty after all." Luffy and Nami laughed.

They all put their clothes on, and Luffy and Nami went outside. Zoro put on a shirt, and Robin a dark blue bikini. They climbed down and Zoro carried her over to everyone.

"Robin Chw- SWORDSMAN, PUT HER DOWN **NOW!**"

"Don't feel like it."

Robin made a clone of herself. "Sanji, follow me." said the clone seductively.

"Of course, Robin-Chwan!" Sanji blindly followed her into the boys dorm, where the clone disappeared, and Zoro locked the door from outside.

"Bastard!" shouted Sanji. Everyone else laughed.

"Sorry, but we need a break from you right now."

"The log pose resets today." said Nami. "We'll stay for a few hours, then head out."

"All right." said everyone.

"So, I wanna train." said Luffy. "Anyone wanna spar?"

"Sure, I'll go." responded Zoro. "Besides, I'm the only one here who's somewhat in your league."

Luffy smirked. "Not anymore." said Luffy.

"Oh? Why not?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I need to get used to it anyway."

There was another good-sized uninhabited part of the island nearby. Zoro and Luffy stood opposite each other. Zoro took his shirt off and put his first sword in his mouth.

"Robin, could you hold this for me?" He tossed his shirt to Robin, who caught it. Zoro took out his other two swords and readied himself.

"So what's this new ability of yours?" asked Zoro.

"Pay close attention, Nami!" called Luffy. "You said you wanted to see this, so here it is!" Luffy stood completely still. However, his body suddenly started turning red.

"I thought you were gonna use something new-"

"FOURTH...GEAR!" Luffy's body started emitting black steam, and his haki started rushing out of him, taking the form of an aura. Before Zoro could blink, Luffy was standing right in front of him, readying a punch. Zoro's eyes widened in shock, and he narrowly dodged it.

"What's going on?! I couldn't even detect that with my observation haki!"

"It's the fastest technique on the planet." commented Luffy. "It's too fast for even observation haki to pinpoint. Even that light Admiral probably wouldn't be able to keep up. I'd say the only person who would have a chance at seeing it is Hawk-Eye." Zoro clenched his teeth, then smiled.

"Well then, Luffy, I'm afraid you're out of luck. Since he started training me, my perception is much stronger than normal observation haki!" Zoro expanded a blue aura around himself and tied his bandana to his head.

"Gum gum...Extreme Speed Jet Pistol!" Luffy once again appeared in front of Zoro and almost came in contact with his chest until Zoro grinned and swiftly ducked into a crouching stance.

"What?!" shouted Luffy.

"Three-Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Zoro created a small tornado that hit Luffy and knocked him onto the sand.

"Woah, this is intense!" said Usopp. Nami was captivated by Luffy's new power.

"Gum gum...Extreme Speed Jet Bazooka!"

"One-Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock!" They hit each other respectively and both fell back.

"Luffy, this is boring! Let's just finish this with our strongest techniques now!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Three-Sword Style: New World Crossing: Surging 108 Caliber Phoenix!" (I mixed the phoenix and crossing techniques together) Zoro's blades started to become surrounded in a cloak of water and wind.

"Interesting..." remarked Luffy. "But...Third Gear! Gum gum...Giant Red Hawk!" Luffy's arm inflated to the size of a giant's, hardened with haki, and became coated in a spiraling fire. Zoro and Luffy rushed at each other with everything they had. Everything afterwards was nothing but a blur.

**End.**


	25. The Vow

Chapter 25

**So I think I'm gonna add a psychotic counterpart to Luffy in his mind from the influence of fourth gear. Think Ichigo's inner hollow (if you've seen bleach). The full manifestation of it will come in later. For now, it'll be cryptic messages and headaches.**

Zoro and Luffy took each other out and were laying in the sand.

"Luffy! I knew this was a bad idea!" yelled Nami, hurrying down to him. Robin followed to help Zoro. Nami crouched by Luffy's side.

"Luffy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-ugh..." Luffy clutched his forehead.

"Ah! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Just a headache."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah-urgh-haaaa" Luffy passed out again.

_Inside his head:_

_"Luuuuu-fyyyyyyy! He he he he. Wake up!"_

Luffy gasped and shot awake.

"Luffy! What happened to you?!" asked Nami, laying next to him in the bed in the back room of the infirmary.

"Did you...hear anything just now, Nami?"

"Huh? N-No. Hear what?"

"A voice. It sounded...twisted. Evil."

"You're imagining things. Anyway, both of your powers were something else. You and Zoro were completely equal!"

"...No, we weren't." said Zoro through the other room.

"Huh? But you guys took each other out with about the same amount of damage..."

"Something wasn't right. That was a fluke. When Luffy rushed at me, I could sense that his attack was far above mine. But in the last few seconds before we clashed, for some reason his attack became significantly weaker, dropping to the level of mine."

"Huh? What happened then?" asked Nami. "Luffy?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Not good enough. Luffy, you must remember as much as you can. Anything at all. I don't think you weakened out of pity." said Zoro.

"I-I remember charging the attacks and running...and then...some kind of...force took hold of me. I passed out before we clashed."

"Force?" asked Nami.

"Zoro, did you notice anything...strange about me before we hit each other?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. When you first started running, you were focused and determined. However, in the few seconds before you hit, you smiled for some reason."

"Smiled? But he smiles all the time." remarked Nami.

"This was no ordinary smile. It was a grin. Almost psychotic looking. It's like he was fighting...for sport, for the sheer thrill of battle."

"I wonder...if that has anything to do with that voice." said Luffy.

"Luffy, I would be cautious with using that transformation from now on. This is just a guess, but that voice you heard and the force are one and the same. That technique comes with a price that may influence your mind and change the way that you think." said Zoro.

"But that technique is my best hope for defeating Akainu!"

"I said NO!"

Luffy flinched.

"Until we find out more about it and you learn to control it better, I don't want you putting anyone in danger!"

"How do YOU know he'll put us in danger?!" asked Nami.

Zoro sighed. "I don't. But I don't want to take any chances. How would you feel if Luffy lost control of himself and started attacking us, you, your child?!" Nami gasped.

Luffy got up and walked over to Zoro. He looked angry. He gave Zoro a powerful slap across the face.

"L-Luffy?!" cried Nami.

"Don't ever say things like that! I promise on my life that I will never attack neither Nami nor Rose. NEVER!"

**End.**


	26. Dark Luffy

Chapter 26

**The counterpart will only be a chapter or two, because I don't want it to feel like forever for more story to happen. However, there will be a battle between the straw hats and the evil Luffy. Enjoy!**

Zoro was stunned for a moment, then regained his composure.

*sigh* "Alright, fine. Just be careful."

"I will. I promise." said Luffy strongly. "I think...I need to relax. I'm gonna take a bath."

"Don't take too long." said Nami.

"I won't." Luffy walked out of the infirmary and started going upstairs to the bath. He felt weak all of a sudden. He grabbed his forehead again, and began stumbling around. He could barely walk. Once on upper deck, he barreled over.

"Hey, Luffy, are you all right?!" asked Robin.

"Y-Yeah...I'm...f-fine..." He forced himself up and into the bathroom. He closed the door. He was fine after starting the bath. Once he was in, however, things took a turn for the worse.

"He he he...Look at you. It's pathetic!"

"H-Huh?! You! Who are you?! WHERE are you?!" A form manifested itself in front of Luffy. It was him, but the skin was pale white, and the eyes were black.

"I am a part of your mind. But I'm right here."

Luffy drained the tub, dried off and put clothes on.

"How did you get out?"

"Well, you see, I'm the part of your brain that hates Akainu. I've been growing steadily stronger over time, but the other day sealed my control over you. That voice that told you to release fourth gear...WAS ME!"

"What?! So then, you've been making me pass out so much!"

"Right. I need full control over your body."

"For what?" The dark Luffy grabbed Luffy by the collar and flew through the bathroom door. He threw him onto the deck. Everyone ran outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Leave them out of this!" yelled Luffy.

"What the-?! Who IS that?!" yelled Usopp.

"You can call me...Dark Luffy. He he he he."

"Luffy, what's going on?!" asked Nami.

"I was about to tell him why I need control of his body. You see, you've always had too many emotional attachments. Over the past two years, you were growing stronger in order to defeat Akainu. I was excited. But then, you had to join THEM again. I was furious. And now, you're going to have a child?! Pah! These things will only slow you down. Therefore, the only solution is to kill all of your friends so that you are rid of these pointless bonds!"

Luffy clenched his teeth. "You're insane! I'm stronger because of my friends! Second Gear! Now then, it's time to shut you up for good!"

"Well, there's only two outcomes! Defeat me, and gain full control over fourth gear, or lose to me and watch your crew perish before your very eyes! My guess is the latter. He he he he. Now then...LET'S BEGIN! MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

**End.**


	27. The New Dream

Chapter 27

**I abbreviated Dark Luffy as DL about halfway in, just so you know. Enjoy!**

"Alright. I'll fight you."

"Luffy, don't!" yelled Nami.

"I'll be fine, Nami." he flashed her his grin.

"All right then. Fourth...Gear!" recited Dark Luffy. His body turned blue and white steam poured off of him. "At only second gear, you stand no chance of beating me!" He teleported and kicked Luffy into the kitchen.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami. Luffy flew out towards Dark Luffy.

"Gum gum...JET BAZOOKA!" Dark Luffy simply side-stepped.

"I thought I told you...Second Gear won't work!" He punched Luffy in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Dark Luffy kept dodging and beating up Luffy. He finally kicked Luffy into the railing.

"Well, I think that should put you out of comission for a bit. Good. Now I can do what I need to. Starting with you!" He pointed towards Nami. "It's all your fault for falling in love with him! And now you're carrying his child? I'll end both of you!" Dark Luffy sped towards Nami fast enough that no one could react. Nami screamed Luffy's name and shielded herself with her clima-tact.

"I've got you now! ... WHAT?!" Nami opened her eyes to find that Luffy was standing in front of her, catching Dark Luffy's punch.

"You can torment me all you want...you can kill me until only my broken bones are left...BUT IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON NAMI, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Luffy threw his fist into Dark Luffy's face. DL got thrown off the boat and onto the island. Luffy jumped onto the sand.

"Third Gear! Armament Hardening! Gum gum Elephant Gattling!" Luffy's punches were completely obliterating DL. Luffy released third gear. "Gum gum...RED HAWK!" Luffy's fist pierced through DL's body. DL fell over, defeated. Luffy walked up to him, angry.

"Do you want to know something?" asked Luffy. "When I was training for those two years, I thought of nothing but protecting my friends. I pushed Akainu into the back of my mind. If Jimbei didn't remind me of them, I probably wouldn't be alive today. I would have most likely committed suicide from the loss of Ace. So no, my friends are not a hindrance, and having a child will only make me stronger. You've lost." DL simply smirked before disappearing and being absorbed by Luffy. Everyone on the Sunny smiled.

"I-Is he gone?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah. He's gone. For good." Luffy smiled. Everyone cheered. Luffy got up onto the ship and walked straight towards Nami, his hat covering his eyes.

"L-Luffy, I-mmph!" Luffy put his arms around Nami's waist and kissed her right on the lips. She melted into it.

"Damn it! You bastard!" yelled Sanji. Zoro turned and pulled Robin into a kiss as well.

"Hey, Moss Head, not you too!" Franky knocked Sanji out again. Zoro and Robin's was just a quick peck, but Luffy and Nami were still going. Luffy picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Remind me, what were you saying the other night, Zoro?" asked Robin, smiling.

"Maybe I was wrong. Those two are perfect for each other."

Luffy and Nami fell onto the bed. They finally broke the kiss. Luffy rested his head on Nami.

"L-Luffy? What's up with you today?" Luffy smiled.

"Ah, nothing. I just realized that I love you a lot more now. I loved you immensely when I learned that Akainu never attacked. However, this time, you and Rose almost did die, and worst of all, you were intentionally the targets. He wanted to rid me of a wife and child. Seeing you here by me is the best possible outcome." Luffy went back in for more from Nami's plush, pink lips.

"Oh, Luffy...I love you." She hugged him and returned his kiss.

"Luffy, it's only one month away. Then we'll have a daughter. Tell me, how do you see her?" She was resting on Luffy's chest.

"She'll be healthy, strong, smart. When she's older, she won't be afraid. I...can't think of her like this. We just have to wait and see." He kissed Nami on the lips again. They held each other and cuddled.

"...Luffy?"

"Mm?"

"Do you...still dream about Marineford?"

"...Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"Yes, I still do, but not like before. Ever since the first night we slept together, I haven't had a single nightmare about it. But I do dream of it. In the dream, I'm standing beside all of my comrades, finally defeating all of my enemies: Akainu, Kizaru, Fujitora, Blackbeard, and however many more I get."

Nami smiled, and kissed him passionately. "Who's with you? Who's standing beside you?"

"Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. Hancock and Rayleigh. Jimbei. Even Aokiji. But at the very front, standing over a defeated Akainu, is me, you, and our daughter." Luffy smiled peacefully. Nami's eyes widened. She stared at the relaxed Luffy for a moment, then kissed him for a long time before finally falling asleep in his embrace.

**End.**

**Awww! I actually didn't think there would be so much room for Luffy and Nami love in this chapter, but I guess that's a good thing at this point. I feel like I've spent the past 5 or so chapters focusing a lot on Zoro and Robin, so I'm gonna switch back for a a bit. Rose's birth is coming soon! Probably next chapter.**


	28. Monkey D Rose

Chapter 28

**Okay, so I'm looking for name ideas for Zoro and Robin's child. It will be a boy, so keep that in mind. PM me or post a review with any ideas you have. Thanks and enjoy.**

It has been a month since that night. Nami was due that day, as Chopper had finally determined an exact date. She woke up on top of Luffy, though she had no idea how that happened.

"Huh? Luffy?"

"Mm?"

"How the hell did I get on top of you?"

"You don't remember? You fell asleep like that."

"Oh..." Nami stood up and got dressed. "Come on, it's time to get up. Rose will be born sometime today, you know." Luffy grinned, then opened his eyes and shot up.

"YAHOO!" Luffy landed upright and got dressed as well. "Alright, let's go see Chopper." Luffy helped Nami out of their bedroom.

Everyone was awake already. Robin was laying with Zoro on a lounge chair. Sanji was smoking, sitting on the railing. Usopp was fixing tools next to him. Brook was quietly playing his guitar. Franky was steering the ship. Chopper's door to the infirmary was open. He walked out and saw Luffy and Nami.

"Ah, good morning, you two!" Nami smiled.

"Mornin'!" said Luffy enthusiastically.

"Come on in." said Chopper. Luffy helped Nami inside and she laid down on the examination table.

"So, Nami, I'm going to perform one final screening on you, and that will help determine the time more precisely."

"Alright. This is so exciting!"

"Yes, but it will hurt when you're actually giving birth."

"I know."

After Chopper performed and analyzed the screening, he came back in.

"Well?" asked Luffy.

"It's 10:00 A.M. right now. Rose will be born between 11:00 and 12:00, in an hour or two."

"R-Really?!" asked Nami.

"Yep." said Chopper smiling.

"All right?!" shouted Luffy. He walked out and told everyone.

"Nami-Swaaaan, I'll help you get through the pain!" Luffy blocked the door.

"No, you won't. Only Robin, myself, and Chopper are allowed with her, Sanji." said Luffy.

"Oh, alright." said Sanji, sounding frustrated.

"Okay, I'm coming then." said Robin, getting up and walking in to see Nami.

"You guys do have a crib set up in your room, right?" asked Usopp.

"Yep. Franky built it himself." said Luffy.

"Ow!" replied Franky.

"Ow!" said Nami.

"Oh, it's starting, Nami." said Chopper. "You're starting to feel the pain."

"I'll be fine, Chopper." replied Nami.

**11:55 A.M.**

"Ughh, I can't stand it!" shouted Nami. The door was closed, and Luffy and Robin were by her side.

"I'm surprised it's taken this long. It's almost noon!" said Chopper. "...Wait a second...NAMI, PUSH! SHE'S COMING!"

"A-Alright!" Nami was going through the most unbearable pain in her life. Luckily, she had Luffy by her side, holding her hand.

"Keep going! You're almost there!"

"URGGHHHHHHHH!"

...Nami heard crying. She opened her eyes slowly to see that her stomach had started to slim back down. She didn't feel the pain as much anymore. She took a moment to catch her breath, then looked up and saw Chopper holding a small, healthy little girl.

"Time of birth is...noon?!" Chopper was surprised.

"What's so good about that?" asked Luffy, carefully taking the baby.

"Noon is the start of a new time of day. People say that if your baby is born at midnight, they will have a darkness in their heart. On the contrary, if they're born at noon, they'll end up being...how should I put this? I guess just like Luffy."

Robin smiled. Luffy wrapped Rose in a towel, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and handed her to Nami. Nami took a moment to let this all sink in, then took the baby and cradled her.

"Monkey D. Rose...she's beautiful." Luffy smiled and sat next to her. Robin opened the door to the infirmary.

"Everyone, the baby is born!"

"SUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRR!" Everyone dashed to the infirmary to see a small child curled up fast asleep in Nami's arms.

Franky noticed how much love Nami had for the child.

"If that's not the face of a loving mother, I don't know what is." he said. Nami blushed.

Rose then opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. She looked up at Nami and looked happy. Luffy made her smile. Robin made her comfortable. Chopper the same. She saw Usopp and laughed. Franky made her indifferent. Brook made her curious. Zoro made her smile as well. Sanji she looked away from.

"Ha ha ha ha! She doesn't like you much, does she Sanji?" Luffy commented. Sanji walked over to her and reached his hand out to her. She pushed it away. Everyone laughed again, while Sanji fell onto the deck depressed.

"I was hoping she'd act like Nami!" said Luffy. Nami then smiled and laughed a bit.

"Oh, Chopper, how long do I have to wait before I can get up?"

"It depends. I can tell you're already slimming down. That's a good sign, because only really healthy women lose their weight quickly. I'd say a few hours or so and you may be able to walk around a bit. You don't have to stay here tonight, though. A child needs her mother, anyways."

"Mm. It feels so strange to be considered a mother."

"Do you like it?" asked Luffy.

"I do."

"That's good. Then I will too." said Robin.

"Huh?"

"I was waiting for a while to have a child, because I don't want two pregnant women on the ship at the same time. When I do have a child, I'm sure I'll enjoy being a mother as much as you do, Nami."

Nami only smiled.

**End.**

**Okay, so I researched it, and babies usually start saying actual words at around a year or so. Rose was born early, so I'll also have her speak a little earlier as well. As for hair, it will be black, just like Luffy's. I'd say in a month or so it will start growing. Rose will have somewhat of a comedic role in the story, as you saw a preview with Sanji. That's just a few things to look forward to.**


	29. Sanji's True Feelings

Chapter 29

Luffy was sitting outside on the deck with Rose one night.

'It's been a week.' he thought to himself. Everyone else was sleeping. Or so he thought. Sanji walked out just then.

"Ah, Luffy, Rose."

"Oh, Sanji." Rose ignored him and continued playing with a toy.

"Why do you think she doesn't like me?"

"I dunno. She might just be distrusting towards some people. People like...nevermind."

"...Say it. People like me, right?"

"Sanji, I-"

"I don't blame you. Of all the girls I've ever met, Nami and Robin were always the most trusting and nicest to me, even if they didn't need me around sometimes. So when I found out that they had fallen in love with you and Moss-Head, it came as a bit of a shock, and it was kind of hard to let go and accept it."

"Sanji..."

"Luffy, I'm not the kind of guy who is so selfish and jealous that he interferes with relationships. Believe me, I wouldn't ruin either of them, especially because all of you are happy."

They were quiet for a bit.

"...Luffy."

"Hm?"

"You know, I don't always think of us as a captian-crew relationship."

Luffy became interested in where he was going with this.

"Sometimes, I still think of us as a cook-customer relationship. You eat my food, and I cater to your needs. The customer is always right, after all. So when you apologized to me that day all those months ago, I could see the determination in your eyes to protect Nami. You thought it was best for her to stick with you. And, well, the customer's always right."

"Thanks Sanji." Luffy smiled, then took Rose and started to go inside, when Rose held out her hands for Sanji. Sanji, surprised, took them and said good night to her. They headed inside. Luffy quietly walked into in the girls' bedroom and put Rose in her crib, who ended up falling asleep quickly. Luffy stood there watching for a minute or two.

"You're smart, you know that? Just like your mother." Luffy laid down on the bed and put his arm around Nami. They fell asleep together.

Nami heard crying in the morning. She got up and saw Rose. She sighed. Rose's diaper was changed, and Nami brought her into the kitchen for breakfast. Sanji was there.

"Oh, good morning Sanji."

"Ah, Nami. Good morning." Rose made some noises, then laughed and held out her hands for Sanji again. Nami was surprised.

"Oh? She likes you now?"

"You could say that. I had a little meeting with her and Luffy last night and she made up with me."

"Ah." Nami fed Rose, and then sang to her, putting her back to sleep a while later. She was about to wake Luffy, but something stopped her. He looked so peaceful. He was smiling, comfortably sleeping. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, Luffy." she said, shaking him a bit.

"Heh. What is it?"

"Oh. You're awake." She laid down with him.

"Nami, Rose is extremely smart, you know that?"

"How do you know?"

"Last night, Sanji and I truly and finally made up with each other, and even though she's only a week old, she understood everything and forgave him."

"Ah, I see...Luffy, how do you...truly feel about Sanji? I'll admit, it's become a little awkward for him since Robin and I fell in love."

"Actually, I feel kind of sorry for him. If Violet were allowed to come with us, he wouldn't be so bored."

"Mm." Luffy pulled Nami close to him. She blushed.

"But, I believe that Sanji will overcome this obstacle if he hasn't already. That's just the kind of guy he is." Luffy kissed Nami on the lips and they cuddled with each other for a while.

**End.**

**Okay, so my next fanfic will be a naruto one about Konan. I don't know when I'll start it, but since this one will be pretty long, I'll probably start writing it before I finish this. There will not be any love between Konan/Pain, I can assure you that. There may be minor Ino/Shikamaru because this will take place in the Hidden Leaf Village as well. Just something to look forward to.**


	30. Partnership

Chapter 30

Luffy was thinking, laying on his back in the bedroom. Everyone else was out on the deck. The transponder snail started ringing. Sanji picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Straw Hat Pirates' ship?"

"Yeah, Sanji speaking. Who is this?"

"Ah, Black Foot. It's been a long time. It's Kuzan."

"...What do you want?"

"I was hoping to share some useful information with you. I discovered that on the next island, there is a squad of marines stationed there, and they're lead by none other than Vice Admiral Smoker."

"And?"

"I heard Straw Hat picked up the search for Sakazuki again. He could get some information out of Smoker on his whereabouts."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I never liked Akainu. He and I are opposites. I want to see him taken down. I believe you guys are the best hope for that."

"...Thanks? Bye." Sanji hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Chopper.

"Aokiji..." said Sanji, rubbing his neck. Everyone looked up.

"He...wants to help Luffy stop Akainu."

"Why?" asked Nami.

"He claimed it was because he didn't like him, but...who really knows?"

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Then Nami got up and went into the bedroom. She saw Luffy laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Rose was asleep in her crib. Nami took her pants off and snuggled up to Luffy.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nami...when I defeat Akainu...should I...end him?" Nami winced at the question, and shivered at the thought of Luffy killing someone. She turned to him.

"Luffy...why do you ask?" She sounded worried.

"When he killed Ace, I was bent on revenge at first. But now, after training, and after cooling down, falling in love with you, I just don't feel it anymore. But if I don't kill him, is it wrong that Ace died in vain?"

Nami got on top of Luffy, bent down, and pulled him up to her and kissed him ravenously.

"It's not in vain, Luffy. As long as you did something about Ace's legacy, I'm sure he'd be happy." Nami smiled. Luffy pulled her down and kissed her again while embracing.

**End.**

**I know it's short, but this seemed like a good place to end. If you didn't know, I'm actually trying to hurry this one along. I'm doing an Assassin's Creed kind of feel, in terms of Luffy taking out the conspirators all the way up to the grandmaster (Akainu). I'm starting with Smoker. I'm not sure who else to add besides Kizaru and Fujitora. Sentomaru maybe? Probably not Ryukugyu because I don't know anything about his powers. Give me some ideas if you feel like it. However, I'd like them to be Navy-related, please. Thanks.**


	31. Luffy vs Smoker- the Ending Rivalry

**Death scenes from AC will happen too. I'll specify when with a caption. But, they won't actually die. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

"Luffy, we're here!" yelled Sanji from out on the deck. Luffy and Nami almost fell off the bed. They quickly put their clothes back on and went outside. The island was somewhat industrial, but quiet, with stone roads and a major harbor.

Luffy walked up to Sanji and leaned on the rail.

"I thought I'd let you know...Aokiji called."

"Oh?"

"He's actually willing to help us stop Akainu. Do you trust him?"

"...Yeah, for now. He was always different from the other admirals."

"Alright. Akainu isn't at Navy HQ right now." Luffy looked up.

"That means this is a good time to strike. Aokiji said that Smoker is on this island and can give us a lead on where he is."

"He knows he's gone, but doesn't know where he went?" Sanji shrugged.

"Alright. Everyone listen up!" The rest of the crew walked over to Luffy.

"I don't want to resupply here until Smoker is defeated and leaves. Therefore, I don't want everyone to leave the ship. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and I will go take care of Smoker. The rest of you, stay here and guard the ship."

Nami was holding Rose close to her. "Luffy, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry. He won't be as much of a challenge as he used to be." With that, the four left to go challenge the Marine squad.

"How's the watch coming?" asked one of the G-5 guards.

"Nothing out of the ordin- wait. I see something. A pirate ship!" claimed a second soldier. "It's...the Straw Hats!" Smoker immediately got up.

"Well then, let's give them a welcoming they won't forget" he said while cracking his knuckles.

"But sir...are they really our enemies? You do remember how they helped us on Punk Hazard, right?"

"Those were different circumstances. I already have permission from the Fleet Admiral. Unless he or one of the other three Admirals decides to intervene and take Straw Hat for themselves, he's mine."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Luffy. Before Smoker could turn around all the way, he got hit in the face by a powerful punch.

"Smoker!" yelled Tashigi. She ran to help him, but was confronted by Zoro.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're not going anywhere." Sanji and Chopper surrounded the rest of the marine soldiers. Luffy stood over Smoker.

"What do you want? Finally became a man, did you? You've been dodging me for years..."

"I heard that you may know where Akainu is. We came for information only."

"Well, I'm afraid I have no intention of telling you anything."

"...Have it your way." said Luffy quietly. Smoker jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Luffy. It was blocked. Smoker smiled and his caught fist turned back into smoke. Luffy eyes narrowed, but then widened when he used his observation haki. Smoker went in to sweep him and knock him on his back, but Luffy teleported backwards. He flew at Smoker with a hardened punch, and Smoker countered with the same. The force created a small shockwave.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Tashigi were dueling with their swords. Zoro was obviously holding back though, because he was only using Kuina's sword. Tashigi kept slashing, but Zoro simply kept countering.

"You'll never beat me like that." said Zoro. Tashigi became angry. She caught Zoro off guard and quickly slashed his arm.

"I'll have you know that Vice-Admiral Smoker himself helped me train these past 3 years that you've been inactive. My timing is better, as you've just seen."

"Big deal. I didn't train with Hawk-eye for two years for nothing!" Tashigi gasped as Zoro dealt a devastating blow to her. The sheer force from the strike made her feel as if her sword would split in half at any moment. Zoro then stood back. "36 caliber phoenix!" he yelled as his long-range technique sliced up the ground and forced Tashigi up against the wall of a nearby building. "By the way, you missed." said Zoro as he showed her that her previous slash only got his clothes, not his arm. Tashigi noticed this and smiled before passing out.

Sanji and Chopper were easily taking out the marines attacking them (I don't need to go into detail here, I'm sure you can picture it LOL).

Luffy and Smoker were still at it. They were both exchanging blows with armament haki activated.

'Damn...this isn't as easy as I thought...Think, Luffy. What would work? He's made out of smoke...That's it!' Luffy activated second gear so that he was going a lot faster. Smoker could still keep up though. Luffy jumped back.

'Huh? What's he thinking?' thought Smoker.

'I have to time this just right.' thought Luffy.

"Gum Gum... Red Hawk!" Luffy charged at Smoker.

"What's with the name? It's just a regular...HUH?! DAMN IT!' Before Smoker could react, Luffy activated fourth gear and fire spiraled off of his arm. 'Smoke ignites with fire.' thought Luffy, grinning. His fist slammed into Smoker, and sent a shockwave throughout the latter's body. Within a few seconds, there was an explosion surrounding them. Smoker was heavily damaged and could no longer move.

**Death Scene:**

"Urggh, you damned brat. You've gotten pretty clever, utilizing smoke's properties."

Luffy looked at Smoker solemnly.

"It's strange...you and I have been fighting each other for what felt like an eternity, and now you're the first one to go from my list of enemies. It's rather ironic."

"Heh heh...you've matured, Straw Hat. I wonder why. You used to be nothing but a kid yelling out hopeless dreams about becoming Pirate King. But now, you're much more perceptive, collected, composed. It's rather odd."

Luffy sighed. "Alright, time for business. Where's Akainu?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"But, I can lead you on the path to him. One of the warlords is rather close to the marines, and knows a lot, more than me."

"...Which one?"

"Boa Hancock. The Pirate Empress."

"...I thought she hated the marines."

"...Who knows what her motives are? But, I'm sure you could find out. After all, I hear you're close with her."

"She's a friend. No more. Nami is my only love."

"...I see. Good man. Stay true to her."

"I will. Goodbye, Smoker."

**End of Death Scene.**

Smoker was unconscious with a smile on his face. The others had stopped fighting.

"Take these two and leave the island. And I'd prefer it if you don't seek us out again. I'm sure Smoker will understand." The marines didn't want to mess with Luffy, so they quickly complied, and their ship sailed out of the harbor. Luffy sighed.

"Alright. We're done here. Let's resupply and stay for the night." Everyone went back to the ship. "It's done." said Luffy, walking back onto the ship and kissing Rose on the forehead, Nami on the lips.

"Did you get the info you needed?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make sense to me."

**End.**


	32. Time to Change and Boa Hancock

**Chapter 32**

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense?" asked Robin.

"Smoker told me that the next person we need to ask is Hancock. He stated that she's close with the marines."

"How does that not make sense?" asked Usopp.

"Because all those years ago, the only reason she fought in Marineford was for my sake, to save Ace. She's only a warlord to ensure the protection of Amazon Lily."

"How do you know she wasn't lying to you?" asked Franky.

"Because she was sincere, and trusting. I convinced her to change her mind about killing me, and she stuck with me for the Whitebeard War's duration."

"...Luffy, would you fight her for that info if you had to?" asked Nami.

"...Yes."

Nami walked up to him and gave him a powerful slap that knocked him back a few feet.

"Wrong answer."

"What was that for?!"

"YOU NEEDED IT!" Luffy flinched at Nami's tone.

"You've changed. Ever since that day when you fought the Akainu clone, your attitude has become much harsher. You're not as excited and headstrong as you used to be. And it almost seems as if you've forgotten about some of our well-beings!"

"That's not true!"

"IT IS AND YOU KNOW IT! Apart from me, you barely even interact with some of us! I'm starting to wonder just how far you're willing to go to defeat this man. ...You know, you used to tell me that anyone who was your friend is a member of your crew, in a way. Since you and Boa Hancock are friends, that means that she's also part of your crew. Now you're saying that you'd attack one of your own crewmates, one of your close friends, just to further your own desires?! The man in front of me may claim to be Luffy, but that's not the Luffy I know! That's not the Monkey D. Luffy I fell in love with!" Luffy was taken aback, and was staring at the ground darkly.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, barely audible. Nami's eyes widened.

"I guess I was only thinking of myself. Akainu is the cause of a lot of my distress, but that doesn't mean that I should abandon everything I love just to take him down. Besides, if I keep doing everything myself, then eventually, I'd only trust myself. I'd become just like Akainu. I hereby swear from this day forward that I will never let my friends down again! EVER!" Nami looked a lot less angry now, and walked up to Luffy and planted a kiss on his cheek. She smiled.

"That's the Luffy I know and love."

"Thanks, Nami. OK, let me give Hancock a call."

Luffy dialed her number on the transponder snail and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hancock! It's me, Luffy."

A pause.

"LUFFY! HOW AMAZING IT IS TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! TELL ME, WHY DID YOU CALL?!"

"I need you to tell me some things."

"Of course! I've already got most of it planned out though!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Our wedding, of course!"

A pause.

"But I'm already married."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm sure-wait, WHAT?! **TO WHO?!**

"Nami. I have been for a while now. We have a daughter, too. ...Hancock? Are you still there?"

*sigh* "Yes, I'm here. I figured it wouldn't work out anyway. Oh well. I'll stay a maiden for the rest of my life."

"She can have me!" Sanji chimed in.

"Don't be stupid. She doesn't exactly appreciate your type." said Luffy.

"What was it you needed, Luffy?" asked Boa.

"Right. I just took out Smoker a little while ago. He said to come to you next, because you knew a lot about the marines. But is that really true? I thought you hated them."

"It's not that I hate the marines specifically, I just hate men in general. All except for you and Rayleigh."

"So then it's true?"

"It depends on what you need to know."

"I need to know where Akainu is. He's not at the Marine HQ."

"No, he's not. You're in luck. Akainu happens to be my area of expertise."

"How come?"

"After everything we did 3 years ago, he had to ruin everything by provoking, lying to, and killing your brother Ace. I decided to help both you and myself get back at him. I started learning everything I could about the guy."

"Cool. So where do I go?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know where he is right now. However, I do know that one of the Navy prisons is nearby. Supposedly, Admiral Kizaru is currently visiting there."

"Okay. Thanks a bunch. I'll see you sometime."

"You too. Luffy, stay safe..."

"I will." Luffy hung up. So did Boa. She uncrossed her legs and fell against the wall with a flush in her face.

"Snake Princess, what's wrong?!" asked Gloriosa with concern.

"Luffy is definitely going to come back to me! I know it!"

"Even though he said he's currently married to someone else?"

"He'll probably get divorced. I'm not worried."

"Yeah. Sure... *sigh*"

"Kizaru's next." stated Luffy.

"This will be a lot harder than Smoker." said Zoro.

"Right. We need a plan this time. Sanji!"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to do something for me."

**End.**


	33. Luffy vs Kizaru: Beginning of an End

**Chapter 33**

"Let's go over the plan one more time." said Luffy, as everyone gathered around to see.

"First, Sanji, Robin, and I will sneak into the prison's control room. We take out the guards in there, and then Sanji makes an announcement to the guards in an impersonated voice that they are to report to the training grounds for a drill. We then find Kizaru, and I go and take him out. Nami, I want you to come with me."

"What for?"

"I need to keep an eye on you, especially since Kizaru can teleport."

"What about Rose?"

"Usopp, can you take care of her?"

"Sure." The four of them left and snuck into the prison. Of course, along the way, the had to take out some of the guards. Eventually, they made it to the control room.

"Sanji."

"I got it. Attention all soldiers!" he impersonated a deep husky voice.

"All of you are to report to the courtyard for a mandatory drill excersise immediately!"

Meanwhile, Luffy looked for Kizaru on the cameras.

"There! He's on the bridge! Let's go, Nami. Robin, stay here and guard this room. Sanji, handle the guards in the courtyard."

Sanji headed out to the courtyard and began destroying the soldiers. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami started heading towards the bridge. They could finally see light at the end of a tunnel after about 10 minutes.

"There! The way out-huh? Who's that?" A figure was standing at the end of the hall, looking out into the light.

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder. "Oh. Straw Hat Luffy."

"Luffy! He's-?!" He was wearing a green suit and had a white cloak draped over him. The cuffs of the sleeves were green.

"You're...an admiral..." stated Nami.

"Indeed. The admirals are known by their colors. Akainu, the Red Dog. Kizaru, the Yellow Monkey. Fujitora, the Wisteria (shade of light purple) Tiger. And me; I'm Ryokugyu, the Green Bull."

"Well, get out of my way! I'm after Kizaru, not you!"

"Ah, you plan to defeat Akainu, do you? Alright, go ahead."

"Huh? But he's your comrade!" yelled Nami.

"Yes, I know. But I don't particularly enjoy Sakazuki's company. If Kizaru's information will help you, then go ahead. But please don't kill him."

"I won't. You have my word. Heh. You remind me of Aokiji." Luffy said with a smile as he rushed past Ryokugyu, who was surprised.

"Hm...I wonder what the world will be like if he's the Pirate King?" Ryokugyu smiled and walked away.

Luffy and Nami continued running into the light, and finally saw Kizaru on the bridge.

"Nami, stay here." He started running after his enemy.

"KIZARU!" screamed Luffy as he activated his armament haki and red aura burst out of him.

"Ohhhh! Monkey D. Luffy!" Kizaru smiled and turned to face Luffy.

"Ama no Murakumo." He said before a sword of pure light appeared and he started charging for Luffy as well. They both clashed, but Luffy took more damage, as swords can actually hurt him. They both jumped apart and faced off.

"I knew you'd come for me eventually."

"I came after you for two reasons: finding out where Akainu is, and taking care of some unfinished business."

"Oh?"

"After our first encounter, I realized that I owe Kuma my life. He sent us away to save us. You and the pacifista were planning on killing us!"

Kizaru was silent, then quickly fired a light beam at Luffy and started laughing. The beam shot through Luffy's shoulder.

"Urrghhh!" Luffy grabbed his bleeding shoulder.

"I suppose you could say that I have unfinished business with you as well. I never did take you out at the request of the Celestial Dragons."

"Screw those jackasses." said Luffy, while charging once again.

"Kizaru teleported behind Luffy and karate-chopped his neck with a small amount of haki. Luffy stumbled around before grabbing onto the railing just to hold himself up.

'Damn...He's not as hardheaded as Smoker. I can't beat him like this. But I have to finish this quick. I'm losing blood fast.' Luffy glanced at his seeping shoulder. He exhaled calmly.

"Ohhh? Are you finally getting serious, boy?"

"Fourth Gear!" Luffy's black steam arose, and faster than the speed of light, he smashed his fist into Kizaru's stomach. Kizaru coughed up blood in response.

"Urrgh-gah! Damn you, brat. Ah. I guess you have become stronger. I suppose I should get serious as well." He once again formed his sword and Luffy and him clashed. Kizaru then teleported behind Luffy and kicked him in the chest, making Luffy plummet backwards. They charged at each other again and reached a standoff. They kept going for what felt like an eternity.

'_You'll never be able to beat him like that, idiot!'_

'...What do you want? Dark Luffy.'

'_Please. Call me Yfful.'_

'What kind of name is that?"

_'It's your name backwards, dumbass!'_

'Oh. Do you know how to beat him?'

_'Of course! It's the same with Smoker, but with a different opponent. Tell me, what counters light?'_

'Darkness?'

_'Precisely. So then...I'll take it from here. He he he...HA HA HA HA!'_

**End.**

**PLEASE READ: I have 3 ideas for new stories after this one. I'll let you guys choose which one you want first:**

**1. Sword Art Online- takes place after GGO arc, Kirito's old feelings of guilt about Sachi resurface and his friends want to help him through it. However, a new foe may prevent that.**

**2. Attack on Titan- After a successful mission, the new Levi squad ends up celebrating at a bar. However, Eren and Historia become rediculously drunk, and don't remember what happened to them afterwards. ErenxHistoria.**

**3. Bleach- takes place after Ginjo battle. Ichigo's powers become unstable without his hollow abilities, so Kisuke replenishes them. But can Ichigo control Ogihci? And how will Orihime react? IchigoxOrihime.**


	34. Luffy vs Kizaru: All-Out War

Chapter 34

**Remember to tell me which story of mine you'd prefer next, please! Details at the end of chapter 33. If I don't get sufficient feedback, I think I'll start with the SAO one and go from there. Warning: Bleach influences from Ichigo and Byakuya fight in this chapter.**

Kizaru summoned his sword again, and dashed at Luffy. Luffy just stood there with his eyes dark. Then, he flashed a grin, and caught Kizaru's sword one-handed.

"Huh?! W-What did you do?!"

"He he he...I simply switched personalities, Kizaru. Luffy won't win this battle if he keeps fighting like he did, soooo...I'M TAKING OVER!" Yfful grabbed the sword right out of Kizaru's hand and wielded it himself. He slashed Kizaru right across the front and started laughing psychotically. Over on the bridge, Nami shivered, holding herself.

'That's not Luffy anymore...who is it? Don't tell me it's that counterpart we fought?!' "Luffy!" she screamed, but to no avail. Whoever that was didn't listen.

Yfful sped past Kizaru and teleported behind him, planting his foot into his back and slashing his leg. Kizaru yelped in pain, and tried to fight back, but couldn't do much. He created another sword and sliced the original out of Yfful's hands. Yfful simply smirked before slamming his fist into Kizaru's abdomen. The admiral fell over, clutching his stomach and coughing up blood.

"He he...what's wrong, Kizaru?! I thought you were one of the Navy's STRONGEST?! YOU SEEM PRETTY WEAK TO ME! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"...That's enough out of you, you son of a bitch." Yfful's fist punched himself.

"G-Gyah! What...What are you doing?!"

"I don't need you anymore, STOP INTERFERING WITH MY FIGHT!"

"YOU FOOL! GAH... DAMN YOU! YOU WILL WIN THIS FIGHT IF YOU LEAVE IT TO ME!" Yfful punched himself in the lungs, making him fall over. All of a sudden, Luffy appeared in front of Yfful, standing over him.

"I told you to go away when I saw you last!" Luffy bent down and punched Yfful in the face, knocking him backwards.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! ANSWER ME!" Yfful stood up, chuckling.

"You don't get it, do you? I'll never disappear. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm the part of your brain that hates Akainu. No matter how small it is, you'll always harbor some of amount of anger towards him. After all, he killed your precious brother, Ace!"

"...Be that as it may, love always beats out hatred. And I'm not alone. I have lots of people who love and support me: Nami and my crew, Sabo, Jimbei, Hancock, Rayleigh, and more! So get lost!" Luffy put his fist through Yfful's chest, making him dissipate into thin air. Luffy sighed and walked over to Kizaru. The admiral could barely move, and was lying on his back.

"Tell me, where's Akainu?"

"Go to hell..."

"...Red Hawk."

"GYAHHHHHHHH!"

**Death scene:**

"I won't ask again. Where is he? You've already lost to me, Kizaru."

"You brat. I didn't lose to you, I lost to that **thing.** Tell me: do you think what you're doing will truly make the world a better place?"

"What would you know about what I'm doing?"

"You have to look beyond the obvious. You're not hunting Akainu. You're hunting the Navy. You're going from officer to officer in order to get information on him, yes, but you're taking us down in the process."

"I wouldn't have to if you all wouldn't lead me on a wild goose chase after him, you know."

"We're simply staying loyal to our own...He's on Raften, with Fujitora."

"They're searching for One Piece?!"

"It's the smart thing to do. If the Marines take possession of it, then pirates have no reason to sail. There will be no pirate king. And if they try to take it back, they fail. No one can stand up to the admirals, except maybe an emperor. It's for the best, Luffy. Not all pirates are like you. The majority are scheming and thieving rats who kill for pleasure."

"That's what I'll change when I become Pirate King. Akainu can't be allowed to lead the marines anymore."

"You don't get it. You have to see things from both sides. Where you see a heinous villain and ruthless man, the people see a strong, confident, and brave individual. Where you see a murderer, they see a leader. Even if you do stop him, and a new fleet admiral is chosen, who's to say he won't follow Sakazuki's example and also believe in Absolute Justice? Will you kill him, too? Straw Hat, in order to be a leader, you have to be impartial to some degree. You can't make assumptions and let petty emotions get in the way of legitimate decisions."

"You're the one who doesn't get it. I don't have a problem with the marines. Some of my friends are marines or are involved with the Navy. It's Akainu that's the problem. He's a cold-hearted killer. There is no second side to him. The people may see a leader in him, and they don't like pirates, but if they heard both sides of the story, I'm sure that they'd believe the same thing I do. I've decided. I need to kill Sakazuki. Rest in Peace, Kizaru."

Luffy walked away, towards Nami.

Borsalino was left there, a bloody mess, dying soon after.

**End.**


End file.
